Tale As Old As Time
by lovelytunes
Summary: A continuation of the 90s animated classic...
1. Chapter 1

As the day turned into night at the castle, Belle found herself a little difficult to fall asleep and so she spent some time inside the kitchen cooking French onion soup to ease herself into relaxation. Everyone was already asleep, including Mrs Potts and the servants. However, practically nothing could escape the witty Chip's attention and the little boy just happened to swing by the kitchen which was very near to his and Mrs Potts' rooms on the way to the bathroom. He was a highly-sensitive child and spotted Belle quick enough despite how best she attempted to keep the noise out of earshot. Belle smiled and made some last-minute bread snacks for him as well as a cup of warm milk.

"Belle, can I call you a Princess now?" Chip sweetly asked after gulping down a mouthful of his milk as they both sat by the wooden counter chatting before they boy could finish his midnight sidemeal.

She chuckled while waiting for the onion soup to fully cook. After giving a little ponder, she answered with a smile, "Mmmm...I would say not yet, Chip...All I can tell you is that Prince Adam is a true prince now..."

The boy's brows creased in confusion and he pouted with the milk foam lining his upper lip, which Belle quickly took a tissue paper to wipe it off. He defended his 'theory', "Why? Don't princes live with princesses forever and ever?"

Belle could not help giggling again, "Yes, you are right, Chip...But that's when they already have a wedding and it's only after when they will live forever together..."

Biting on his cheese bread, Chip continued to ask, "But I saw you both dancing together! You were smiling so happily...Isn't that a wedding?"

Belle was impressed by his clever 'conclusion'. She shook her head, "Yes, that was a long happy dance...but a wedding is more than that, Chip...You will understand when you grow older..."

He pouted again, but the overly tasty bread which Belle prepared was enough to satisfy his imaginations and logic at this hour. Chip fell sleepy again and whined that he wanted to go back to bed. Belle walked with him and tucked him under the covers before she headed back to the kitchen, where her soup was ready. She was fondly amused by Chip's questions about the Prince and herself but deep inside, it seemed that she already has a foretaste of a blissful wedding. Even at this second, she was already thinking about him…Oh, he must have been extremely worn-out by now, after all the heart-wrenching events that have happened. She really hoped that he was sleeping well and gaining much rejuvenating rest, for she could not wait to see the happy man of her dreams the first thing in the morning…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day shortly after dawn, Belle was taking Phillipe with her out of the stable where he just had a nice warm drink. They were delighted to see that snow has begun to fall within the castle grounds...Holding out her palms to catch hold of the soft snowflakes, Belle was sentimentally reminded of the dearest Christmas memories from last year where Beast and her had spent time together...It could have been from that small little moment on when her confused heart have gradually birthed undeniable fragile feelings for him...It was strange but as pure as the season's winter...She had no idea what such an unsteady surge in emotions deep inside would ultimately lead to...and she has asked herself many times the meaning of it all.

Picking up her long red robe and yellow skirt, she stooped down a little near the ground and began to draw a pretty heart shape in the snow, with Phillipe keenly looking on as he stood by her side...

Coming outside to the castle main doors, Lumière and Adam just so happened to see Belle by herself in the front gardens and paused in their steps. They stood there watching the thoughtful girl engagingly...And Lumière wore a light grin when he stole a careful glance at Adam's intent-looking eyes now fully affixed on Belle in the distance...

He cleared his throat briefly, "So, what are your plans, Your Royal Highness? It's been quite some weeks and Christmas is just days away. Winter's snow has already come as well..."

Adam smiled and shifted his gaze onto the concrete steps that were quickly becoming overladen with snow..."I don't know, Lumière...It's a whole new life and...I owe it all to Belle...Everything that I have now become is nothing if it had been without her love for me...She's more than words could ever express..."

Lumière came closer to his young Prince and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, everyone of us understands how hard those bygones have been for you...and that's certainly including that lovely girl you have out there...She cares for you, remember that, Adam..."

He turned to him and nodded in appreciation, "Thanks, Lumière...All of you have been my great help...without which, we wouldn't have been together like now..."

Lumière too nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with the Prince, even though the rest of the land has yet to acknowledge his royalty ever since the existence of the castle has been far removed from the people's mind and memory for so long. Lumière and all the castle servants have fully dedicated and devoted their lives to protecting the identity of their Prince as they have once sworn. He then nudged Adam that it was about time for them to end their men's talk for the time being just so that he should take his chance with Belle for now. A subtle manly shyness betrayed in the handsome young man's face, and Adam patted Lumière before pacing his way swiftly down the steps to head over to Belle's side.

Just as she was about to get up from her position on the ground, Adam held Belle in time from behind to catch her when she nearly slipped backwards due to the slippery snow. She fell into his strong arms and was surprised to see him appearing at such a timely life-saving moment.

"Oh, thanks...I had thought you were still sleeping," she smiled with her cheeks faintly colouring, and Adam felt his heart skipped a beat.

His gaze softened noticeably as it fell on her tender eyes. Feeling her hands within his own to be overly colder than usual, he drew them near to his lips to kiss them, causing Belle to lower her gaze as she turned shy again. Even Phillipe deliberately shut one of his eyes and turned away from them 'blushing'...

"It's our second Christmas together...The snow has never been more beautiful, not when it was so lifeless when the whole place used to be without you," Adam could not help telling her as he held her hands.

She gathered courage to look up at him again and yearningly into those cerulean blue eyes. Belle then whispered cupping his hands, "I hope to see you happiest as we spend another Christmas together...I still remember clearly last year, how we were right here seeing all this lovely snow..."

He pulled her close into an intimate embrace together, warming her body with his own as the snowfall began to get heavier and it was a much more beautiful sight of wonder to behold.

* * *

gisela19wwe: Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Adam...Here's a really lovely flower covered underneath the snow," Belle cried excitedly as she stooped down again to sweep a bit of snow off from the middle of the spot where she had drawn the shape of the heart.

Adam too got down beside her to behold the amazing discovery and helped her swipe away the snow that was shielding the rare red pink wonder from the sun above..."It's a rose..." He was surprised and so was Belle as she cradled its delicate petals in her chilly palms.

Adam then reminded her with concern, "Be careful with its thorns, Belle...I wouldn't want them to hurt your fingers..."

She smiled assuringly locking sweet gaze with him and nodded. "Don't you think it's a miracle that this little rose can grow in winter? I've never seen anything more beautiful than this before..."

Perhaps, it was because of the enchanted rose which had nearly devastated his life before, causing Adam to harbour his negative reservation at the sight of an unlikely growth during this time of the year. He held Belle's hands with an expression turning hesitant, "Belle, let us leave it here and I'm sure Mrs Potts would have breakfast ready for all of us by now..."

Sensing the subtle dejection in his voice and eyes, Belle held his hands close, leaning upwards to lightly kiss his cheek and comforted, "Don't worry, Adam...It's all already gone in the past, and I'll always be here with you, even if it is going to take my everything to save you from every curse...Promised..."

He caressed the softness of her skin over his, "Belle, you mean so much to me...I would do anything to prevent you from getting hurt, even if it's for my sake...I don't deserve all this..."

"No,...it won't be...you wouldn't need to suffer any more...Trust me..." she lunged forward to hug him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

As she beheld the old piece of framed portrait of Adam, now which she presumed to be scratched and marred beyond recovery by his claws when he was first turned into a beast, Belle's eyes were almost welling with tears just to imagine how harsh the brutal transformation must have been for him. She felt a sharp pang of sorrow thrusted through her heart as she placed her fingers on the disfigured portrait, as if speaking to her inner soul the deep scars in his heart...How she wished she could help restore its once perfection of beauty, and her heart hurt and ached for him...A tear or two trickled down her face as she felt gently the roughened surface of the rest of his picture...It was fortunate that she was able to take this piece of blemished belonging away from his room without his knowing, for otherwise, Adam would have been reminded of his cruel and inhumane past...She knew that it must have been a life of utter torture and abuse that resulted from just a seemingly unsuspecting incident...

"This isn't fair..." Belle whispered and hugged the portrait close to her heart as her tears flowed until to a gradual stop. The next moment, Maurice entered the room hoarding a bunch of tools, where Belle was in without Adam finding out so that he would not know, for it was a large personal work area which he had prepared for her father to work on his latest invention project. He had told Adam of plans to build a bucket of lifter for the castle garden servants to reach up to tall trees in order to trim and cut them down. Belle quickly wiped away her tears and put on a tough smile to face her father, hiding the portrait swiftly inside her cloth bag.

"Oh Belle...I was told that Adam is inside his study looking at some old kingdom historical records...Why aren't you with him?" He began to set down all his tools and materials and inspect them thoroughly one by one. Belle was relieved that he hadn't noticed anything unusual about her attitude.

She shrugged and went over to his side, "I was just thinking and planning about Christmas...quietly by myself...But Papa, don't you think it's strange that the castle gardens don't have a single Christmas tree planted?"

Maurice looked up with a frown, "Ah yes, I see that too...That is why I ought to get this lifting machine and jack completed as fast as we could! Good thinking, Belle!"

Belle smiled, "Thank you for such an amazing idea, Papa! I can't wait to get out there with you to bring back this place's very first Christmas tree!"

He chuckled heartily, "My precious daughter always does me proud...but I wouldn't want you to come with me. It's too dangerous out there, with all the pricky thorns and sinister packs of wolves...Just leave that to us men, okay Belle? Now hurry over to Adam's, I believe he wants you at his very side this very moment!"

Belle was touched and hugged Maurice to give him a loving peck on the cheek.

* * *

gisela19wwe: Good guess! Only, this time it will be for the better!


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing a cup of warm tea for him into Adam's study, Belle saw that he was fully absorbed into studying the old kingdom's numerous pages of records at his table that he was even unaware of her quiet entrance. To distract him was the last thing she wanted to do and so she promptly decided to leave through the door which she has yet to close behind her, figuring that she would warm the drink again and return again later.

She turned about silently to head out, yet before she stepped beyond the doorway...

"Belle?! Are you looking for me?" Adam called out loud from across the wide hall of the room and got up from his seat to pace quickly towards her, surprising the girl.

She spun back around holding the small tray for him just as he has reached her in a flash. She answered him with hesitance, "You were busy, so I thought I would come back after a while..."

He softened with a tender smile and handled the cup of drink which she has brought for him, then taking her hand to walk back together with him to the desk. It was moreso him who was anticipating her to come in and join him.

Pulling a leather chair up to have her sit down right beside him, he did not delay taking sips of the drink which Belle had personally prepared, bringing a light smile to her face.

"Sorry if it's too sweet," she smiled apologetically, to which Adam quickly shook his head.

"It's a perfect taste for me...Thank you," he lovingly expressed, dissipating Belle's trivial concerns.

Observing that there were so many lines of small-print words written on each page of the records, Belle began to worry for him. "Were these too hard on your reading? There seems to be a lot of history to learn and remember," she said while feeling for his unspoken burden.

He sighed, sounding a little weary from the work and holding her hand, "There's a lot, no doubt about it...Yet, after reading so many details, I'm so glad to know about my parents, though tragedy beset them while on a long journey to visit a distant kingdom...They set off shortly after my 19th birthday...and then...I fell under the...Oh, now then the memories came flooding back...It's like following a maze when you're without a foretold clear destination..."

Belle just hoped she could be of use to him to solve such a heavy perplexity but she could only draw near to his side and provide a consoling embrace.

"Don't worry, Adam...The haze will clear, just keep on believing...your heart..." She whispered and held his hand in hers.

Looking into the warmth and hope of her eyes, Adam was immensely relieved and pulled her closer, "I'd be reaching nowhere without you Belle, thanks..."


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Adam by the hand, Belle was smilingly hopeful as she led him into the ballroom and have him sit before the piano. They had their first dance there before, which got him wondering what she would like him to do this time.

Bending over to gently fix his hair and handsome sky blue coat, Belle attempted to make him look the very best of appearance. At the same time, while he was watching her every move in quiet submission, Adam kept guessing wildly in his mind of Belle's intention. When she was almost done with him and about to step back, Adam immediately grabbed her hand and pulled Belle towards him.

"Is there something more you want me to do here? What's the surprise, Belle?" He softly asked with anticipation and a smile that betrayed his concern.

She smiled and touched his chin with her tender fingertips, then revealed, "I want to paint a new portrait for you, Adam...I would do my best to not take too long...And you don't have to stay stiff all throughout the time...I'm not an artist by the way, but I hope those brushes and tools could do some help...Just tell me right away if you feel uncomfortable and we can carry on another day, okay? Just the two of us here, so if you feel nervous, I'll listen and stop right away..."

Adam never expected that she would want to do such a special thing for him. Feeling touched by her thoughtfulness, he got up from the piano seat and hugged her tight, kissing her dearly.

When they pulled apart, he lightly tucked strands of her silky hair behind her ears and kissed her temple once more before saying, "Thank you so much, Belle...I don't know what I will ever do without you...If this is too difficult for you, as painting is not an easy thing at all, you really don't have to..."

Belle simply shook her head and planted a willing kiss on his lips. She urged him to sit back down again, "It's time for your dashing looks to be restored...Let me do this for you, and pray that God will help me create a wonderful piece of work. A prince should have his best portrait ready anytime anywhere!"

Adam felt his heart warmed and melted by her love as he looked on while Belle walked over to the standing canvas less than a metre away from his spot by the piano. She motioned to him how to put on his best pose and he gladly followed her every gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

Having inquired of a number of palace servants down the hallway of where Adam might be at the moment for he had not seen him for hours, Lumiere happened to reach the door to the ballroom. The possibility crossed his mind and he gave it a light knock before opening.

"Oopps...trespassing..." He quickly slid the heavy door gently and very quietly shut when greeted by the bashful sight of Prince Adam and Belle embracing each other at a far side of the dancing floor. Thank goodness, the couple was too absorbed to be aware at all of his notice. Lumiere then paced away trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile as he headed down the carpeted stairs.

Inside the ballroom, Adam and Belle were most grateful for the wonderful completion of the Prince's first portrait in so many years. It was something Belle has not expected herself to accomplish so easily since she has never learned the art of painting before. Yet, she did well with the selection of oil paint colours and the way she had drawn Adam turned out to be remarkably life-like. Adam was dearly touched, even if in the event that the final product would not turn out to be this much marvellous, he would still treasure it deeply his heart forever, all just because of Belle. She was indeed his priceless pearl.

"Thank you so much, Belle...You're doing above everything else for me...I am just so nothing," he felt so poor at communicating the depths of his feelings for her as they pulled apart from each other.

She smiled gazing earnestly into his crystal blue eyes. Like heartwarming ocean waters, just looking at them was enough to describe volumes of his heart and she could understand the unspeakable between them. It was like a union of their souls. She fingered a bit of his golden fringes and then turned to have a glance at the painting. Giggling a little, she softly said with a faint blush while averting his direct gaze, "You actually look just as dashing with your hair let down, but it's still better to have it drawn tied up and neat..."

He got to enjoy this rare side of her otherwise usual rational speech. He chuckled and tenderly cupped her soft face, "As long as it's for you, I'm more than willing to be unruly..."

Leaning forward to bring his lips to meet hers, they kissed pleasurably and it was like the very first moment when they fell into each other's love over and over again. Sweeping her off her feet, Adam did not want to let go of his beloved princess, who was like the lightest angel in the world now held effortlessly in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

While the men in the castle were busying and obsessing themselves over Adam's newly-painted portrait and how best to frame and put it on display, Belle spent a bit of private time in her bedroom suite's balcony. The stalk of mysterious winter rose which she had earlier found with Adam growing in the snowladen gardens was taken by her and gently planted in a little pot at a hidden corner of her balcony, without his knowledge yet. She was not sure why she would think of saving the flower from the harsh weather, though it seemed like it did not mind the bitter cold at all. Then again, if Belle could be honest with herself, this year's winter was especially warm, if not the warmest she has ever encountered in her life up till now. Perhaps, love and transformation made all the difference...

As she started musing on all that has happened, in particular of how she managed to complete Adam's portrait and how he did not mind her amateurish skills, they brought a tender smile to her face. Cupping the petals with her palms, Belle was drawn into such mesmerising reverie that even the little shimmering crystals of snowflakes still remaining on the velvety flower now sliding onto her fingertips felt like warm pearly droplets. In her absentmindedness, the resemblance of the sparkling rose to the enchanted one inside an upturned glass jar she saw inside the Prince's room once upon a time also escaped her notice, even the fact that this new blossom had all its thorns mysteriously vanished and replaced with smooth evergreen flesh...

In her daze, Belle continued to play with the moisturizing touch of the rose petals while humming a melodious tune, thinking of every moment spent with Adam alone. After quite a while, Belle decided that she should not deprive the new flower treasure from enjoying every source and privilege of life. She quickly lifted up the pot of flower out of its shadowed spot behind the balcony door to rest it visibly on a table to savour the fullness of sunshine.

Alas, Belle winced and had to be very careful not to drop the plant due to her weakened arm. She heaved heavily with relief when the pot was successfully set down. Her temples were sweaty and she sat down, rolling up her long sleeves to check on a hidden bandaged right arm. She was glad that no bleeding had occurred. Perhaps, after spending five hours working on Adam's portrait and feeling extremely tired, her arm was strained from the task. She sustained the wounds from cutting herself while holding up and rescuing Beast with all her might from his fall after being attacked by Gaston...

She thought of secretly changing her bandages but a surprised knock on her door startled Belle and she hastily covered up her arm again. It was actually a servant attempting to inform Belle that they have readily gathered all material fabric for making royal banners to be put up at various high points and towers of the castle. It was the Prince's request for Belle to choose and decide for them the colours to use and so the servant had come asking for Belle...She was immediately delighted and went off with her to have a look at things and start working for the day.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

gisela19wwe: Thanks for reviewing again!^^


	9. Chapter 9

"How could you, Your Royal Highness? It's such a magnificent portrait painting and you wanted to place it just inside your room? That's pitiful...pitiful..." Lumière cried in response to the Prince's final decision after their hour-long discussion at the main floor hallway.

Adam tried his best not to disappoint him but at the same maintain his ultimate choice. "Oh come on, Lumière...It's a personal treasure for me from Belle and means more than the whole world...Please understand, it's just too precious."

Standing in between them, Cogsworth patted Lumière's narrow chest hard a few times till he coughed. "Now, now come on, Lumière...Just listen to what our Prince has to say...He's the greatest amongst us here now, mind you. We ought to respect his decision...and, at the same time to respect his 'precious' lady as well, alright!"

Lumière's expression fell and he crossed his arms in reluctance, "Hmmm...I don't understand...We ought to give this whole castle...and...and...kingdom its former glory and dignity...Oh, Your Highness please do reconsider..." He thought that he could at least plead with him again.

Adam offered a consoling but resolute smile towards his loyal follower, "It's fine, Lumière...Just drop the formality and call me Adam like Cogsworth do now...I believe we could still put up my parents' portrait as the King and Queen of this castle...They will always be in our hearts and hold the highest authority, not me in the least."

Lumière and Cogsworth's eyes rolled. They immediately gaped, "Their Majesties'?!"

Adam nodded and shrugged at the same time, "That's right...My memories of them are still very vague even until now...How about you both? I have read quite a bit about our history but my understanding and connection with them are very loose. I need to know much more about them from you two..."

Cogsworth and Lumière turned to face each other questioningly and tried to put their thoughts together, stroking their chins.

"Well, well...my Prince...there's certainly a clever logic in this...However, regarding their majesties'..." Cogsworth struggled hard to gather his memories as well, turning hesitant.

Lumière chipped in, "You just simply can't remember...Your Highness...No, I mean...Adam...We understand those papers are not complete...As for their majesties, there ought to be more clues that could bring everything into the light...So let me see and I will..."

Cogsworth grew impatient and hit him in the forehead, nudging him to the side before turning to Adam again. "Now, Prince...He's beating about the bush and keeping nothing inside his empty head...I'll be the better one to see to it that more information can be obtained as per your request..."

Adam was amused by their comical bicker again like the good friends they always were, and would love to continue watching them had it not been a sideglance of his saw Belle coming down the stairs at a far end with another castle servant. In a flash, his heart was captivated and he quietly waved a hand to the seemingly unheeding arguing pair before walking off swiftly to receive his dear princess... 


	10. Chapter 10

After the banner selection, Prince Adam and Belle retreated to one of the castle inner courtyards for a private stroll. The partially sheltered area was warmer than the gardens in the open where the snow had fallen and Belle was delighted by the small yet lovely greenery. In a moment, she was reminded of the little pretty rose she has back in her own balcony.

Adam was observant of Belle's graceful silence as she gazed thoughtfully at the charming vines and he trailed fondly after her with each and every step they made down the clean concrete path surrounded by romantic arch-shaped trellises and arbors. If only it had been spring...or summer, then perhaps he could pick a pink flower to surprise her from behind. Just this trivial thought that crossed his infatuated mind momentarily and a smile spread across his handsome face.

As he continued to watch her gentle moves, Belle came to slow her steps before him and turned about, inevitably locking gaze with her dashing prince in a tacit instant. Both felt their hearts raced and feelings surged within. Belle's cheeks suffused with pink blush and so did Adam, though in a fainter tone and glow. She was about to intentionally shy away from his eyes when Adam paced on fast to catch up with her, grabbing her hands.

He deliberately stood upclose to Belle, allowing just an inch or two of distance between them, increasing the warmth of the air they shared. Winter breeze blew and rustle the light leaves, agitating Belle's auburn tresses like dancing waves of a water fountain. Sensing the chill of her skin in his hands, Adam took off his coat and draped it over her slender frame.

The considerable size of his attire required Belle to tug snugly onto it as it hung loose from her shoulders...Adam realised so as well and spoke up bashfully, "I'm sorry, you don't get enough of warm robes in this castle ever since coming here to stay with me..."

Belle smiled shaking her head and looking up at him once more, "That's not it, Adam...This is the most comfortable coat I've ever received...And it comes from the most caring prince I could ever find...Thank you very much."

His eyes softened upon meeting hers and Adam drew near to place a loving kiss on her temple.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

civilwarrose: Thanks for all your nice thoughts about this story. Appreciate them!^^


	11. Chapter 11

Inside one of the rooms of the castle, Cogsworth and Lumiere were busy discussing how they should go about attending to the Prince's suggestion of putting up the King and Queen's portrait once more. It was an incredibly mysterious piece of royal item which left them both scratching their heads due to their very fuzzy memories of the kingdom's past that were long elusive since the curse of the enchanted rose came upon everyone.

"Hmmm...I see this as something that requires a solution...We ought to come up with a strategy here, what do you say, mon ami?!" Lumiere said after looking at a pile of papers on the desk by which they were seated and they were filled with writings which could literally make their eyes spin and heads dizzy.

Cogsworth, on the other hand, were helping himself with both reading glasses and another bigger magnifying glass to scan intently over the tiny words on the papers, seemingly unable to care the least bit of what Lumiere was asking him, causing the latter to be offended again by his fine-moustached friend.

Lumiere took off his gloves and patted hard on Cogsworth's forehead as the best way to get his friend to look up again, which only backfired and caused Cogsworth much anger when he completely lost track of what his eyes were on over the past minutes.

"You skinny blabbermouth! Can't you see I am trying to work out a solution when no one knows where on earth the King and Queen's suite used to be?!" Cogsworth snatched Lumiere's gloves away from him and knocked Lumiere's head strongly with them this time.

"How am I suppose to know when you're not speaking a word, you dumb round-faced pocketwatch?!" Lumiere lashed back and so began another round of their trademark bicker...

At around the same time, Prince Adam and Belle were both in his study...

"I never realised it until now about our names, Belle...Now you've taught me once again about reading and words...The first letters of our names, they come right after each other in the alphabet..." Adam marvelled as they sat closely together again at his desk.

Belle blushed and smiled at his discovery. Such thought has neither yet crossed her mind until today, just when he told her so. It touched her heart to know that they were so connected to each other. She then turned to the sheet of paper on the table in between them and began to write cursively with a quill, "Adam & Belle."

Adam was dearly impressed by her handwriting. This is the first time he picked up a quill and wrote words on paper, with Belle teaching him how to. He could not believe that the girl of his life could also his talented teacher...What a wonderful love story they shared.

"Belle..." The very first name he was able to write in years after the curse.

"And Adam..." Belle smiled at his attempt on a line under what she had written.

She was about to carry on with a little poem she had came up with recently while Adam paid his full attention on her. Yet, before she could finish the next letter, Belle drew back and cringed in pain.

Adam was startled and held her arm in dire concern, "What's the matter, Belle? Your arm is hurt..." He then sharply noticed the colour of her long yellow sleeve turning wet with pink, utterly shocking him that her arm bled all of a sudden.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

TrinJ: Thanks for your wonderful review of this story! Glad you enjoyed!^_^


	12. Chapter 12

After having Belle's wounded arm attended to and dressed with healing herbs to heal, Belle was now resting on her bed in the room with Adam by her side. Yet, Belle did not reveal the reason behind how she ended up with a bleeding arm. Instead, she merely said that she hurt herself while working in the kitchen. Adam was clever in that he felt Belle to be hiding something from him and it has to do with the cause of her injury. Nevertheless, to force a question on Belle was the last thing he would wish to do in the world.

Holding her hand gently in his, she felt cold to his touch, "Are you feeling much better now, Belle?"

She managed an apologetic smile and would have reached her palm over to his face had it not been her arm still hurting considerably. She felt bad for not letting him know the truth, yet she did not want to offer him any heavy burden of guilt.

"Adam, " she began softly as he kissed her fingers passionately.

"Yes..."

"Remember a while back when we were still in your study?" Her face lit up a little as she reminded him.

"I do," he nodded with a smile.

"I was about write down a short poem which came to my thought last night...Can you do that for me instead?" She asked of him and Adam understood her intention. Quickly, he took a paper and quill from the bedside drawer.

Belle then dictated to him as he wrote each line for her...

"When I think of us,

I can see why there is Love,

Because when the sun kisses the rain,

I see Heaven's rainbow that never ends,

When glorious rays shine on icy tears,

It's when God shows the shape of His smiling eye and brow,

That colours the sky like a magical gem."

A tear fell from his eye when Adam penned the last word, the very first bittersweet one he ever had since the spell was broken. It hurt Belle to see him cry and she quickly sat up from the bed to hug him close despite her painful wounds.

As she wiped that tear of his dry, Adam could not be more certain of her love for him. Just a hair's breath and he kissed her lips longingly as they revelled deeply in each other's embrace, all else forgotten for a moment in timelessness.

Reluctantly and out of concern for Belle's pain in her arm, Adam pulled back caressing the angel of his life.

"Ooohh...Ooohhh...Chicken soup...Hot chicken soup..." Maurice cried and dashed in carrying a tray of steaming soup he had personally prepared for Belle, startling the couple.

Fanning the big bowl of traditional home remedy, Maurice cautiously set it down by the bed, urging his lovely daughter, "It's time for you to get some needed nutrition, Belle...Mmmm, though this usually works for cold...but Papa yearns to see you fully recovered soon..."

Belle chuckled at his cute fatherly care and concern for her, "Thank you so much, Papa...I'm sorry for making you worried."

Adam smiled seeing them understanding each other so tacitly and pulled up a chair for Maurice.

"Oh, thank you Prince...I trust you could take care of her extremely well," Maurice winked at him beyond his daughter's eyeshot and sat down, taking Belle's hand. "And you, dear...Don't make Papa more worried by tiring yourself out with any kind of work, alright? And Papa will make sure that our new tree-cutting machine get done in the week to fetch you both the most awesome Christmas tree from the pretty wild woods out there...And most importantly of all, you must stay away from the kitchen!"

Belle nodded obediently as Maurice quickly served her the soup in bed.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

TrinJ: Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter!^^


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning, the first thing which Belle heard when she awoke from her sleep was the sing-song greeting of Miss Garderobe. The jolly lady servant came into her suite bringing with her one long rack full of newly-made winter fur robes specially tailored to Belle's petite frame, surprising the girl immensely.

"At His Royal Highness, Prince Adam's order, we have all these your new attire coming in complete seven lovely colours of the rainbow, one for each day of the week! And, just so you know, there are plenty more coming out in the next few days...in even nicer lady's shades..." Miss Garderobe happily informed and revealed to Belle, which consequently made her recall what Adam said to her the day before while they were by themselves in the courtyard. She was deeply touched by his care.

Belle slowly sat up in bed but Garderobe was attentive enough to give the girl a little hand. "Thanks, Miss Garderobe...I didn't expect you would come with such beautiful robes...It must have been a lot of work for you all to get them done."

The kind lady smiled and waved a finger to dismiss her concern, "Oh no...no...no, dear...It's always been my dream to be a seamstress one day...This is a God-given opportunity...to design and create amazing outfits, and not just for anybody...but a pretty future Princess of our kingdom...I can tell now very surely that the Prince is head over heels with you...You're irreplaceable in his heart...and just as so in the hearts of everyone in this castle, my dear..." Miss Garderobe did a little playful wink and lightly patted her shoulder.

Belle managed a smile, "I...I'm not sure what to say...but everything feels like a dream...like a transformation in just one day..."

Miss Garderobe could tell that the girl was quite overwhelmed, especially now that even her arm was injured and hurting. She sat down by the bed to offer her more assurance, "Now, that's just how it feels to be in love, dear...A dream come true into reality may still feel like a dream too good to be true sometimes...And that's just because the mind naturally keeps teasing and tricking you and your senses begin to question the meaning of it all...But, love comes from the heart, so you will need to let it guide you amidst the haze of doubts...Can you trust me on this, my dear?"

Belle was listening closely to the wise lady's words throughout and understanding seemed to enlighten her heart, repeating softly, "A dream too good to be true is still real...And let your heart guide you through..."

Garderobe smiled comfortingly, "That's right, love comes first...and then the meaning along with the full picture of it all follows...Belle, it is your love for the Prince and his for you which has to be true and real in order to break the curse upon us all...Believe that it is as certain as the sunrise every morning...that this is 'love'..."

Belle was so touched as she accepted within which Garderobe has just said...Had it not been for Adam, she would not get to experience this miracle and feeling of 'love'...


	14. Chapter 14

Shortly after Miss Garderobe had left taking Belle's laundry, Belle picked up the poem which Adam has written down for her and placed right by her bed before he kissed her goodnight and left. She enjoyed a brief sweet read of it and thoughts of him and them together began to flood her heart and soul. Pondering over all that Miss Garderobe has told her earlier, the emotions welling up within her to overflow almost made her tear again, had it not been a knock on her suite's door which interrupted her attention.

"Please come in," Belle cried as she smoothed her nightgown and quickly got up to slip on her slippers to walk towards the door.

It was actually Mrs Potts who came pushing in a cart of her freshly cooked breakfast, with little Chip leaping eagerly along into the room.

"Why, a very good morning, Mrs Potts and Chip...You shouldn't have taken this trouble...I can still manage to go downstairs to dine with all of you," Belle felt sorry for causing them the fuss.

Mrs Potts chuckled and wasted no time in opening the cover of her meal and pouring in nutritious milk. She hushed for the girl to sit down by the table, "Oh no...no, my dear...It's the Prince's order for his lovely princess..."

"Princess! Princess! Princess Belle!" Chip chanted delightfully.

Mrs Potts laughed heartily again as Belle shook her head and urged, "Oh Chip...I'm not one..."

Mrs Potts hushed the blushing girl once more, "Oh soon-to-be...And very soon indeed! You mean much more than any princess in the world to everyone of us, Belle dear...And here is, main dish of classic country French omelette...Prince Adam knows and said it is your top favourite...You ought to be well taken care of...now that your precious right arm needs healing..."

Belle could not imagine how everyone else could be this extremely caring towards her...She was most grateful, "Thank you so much, Mrs Potts...You are all so wonderful..."

Mrs Potts almost intended to hush the humble girl again but Chip swiftly went up to Belle's side, "Can I taste your cheesebread and onion soup again, Princess Belle?"

"Chip! Princess Belle needs to recover! And it's not right and absolutely impolite of you to ask a princess to cook..." Mrs Potts stressed and hushed Chip this time.

Chip whined disappointingly but Belle laughed and patted him, "As soon as my arm is working again, Chip...Promised!"

His expectant eyes lit up bright again, "Hurray! Then, Mama...Can I know the song you sang for Princess Belle and the Prince before?"

Mrs Potts was momentarily confused and curious about his request. So was Belle and they asked Chip whatever he needed to know that for.

Chip was a little reluctant to reveal to them at first but after Belle poured him a big cup of tasty milk to drink, he hesitantly made known at last...

Fidgeting and scratching his head indecisively, he softly whispered into Belle's ear, "Princess Belle, I actually have to collect ten song names and lyrics so that Fife(the court composer) will teach me nice flute lessons."


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since Adam came up with the suggestion for the King and Queen's portrait to be restored, Cogsworth and Lumiere have been taking it seriously like a royal command and scratching their heads wondering which room in the castle used to be their majesties' suite before the whole place fell under the curse. It was as though the curse has taken away everyone's memories with it despite the fact that it only lasted ten years and that not a single one of them has aged. Time passed and yet was restored...

The two faithful friends then decided to look all over the castle and search every room, from the highest tower to the lowest darkest chamber, with Lumiere guiding the way and Cogsworth bringing sheets and sheets of paper handy with him to sketch the whole building plan of the castle, busying themselves tremendously till they have to leave everything else to Prince Adam to take charge of...

On the other hand, Maurice too has his own task to be concerned with. He wanted to return to their old home in the village of the old provincial town to pick up certain tools and drawing plans he has left behind. He had let Adam know first and decided not to get Belle worried for him leaving on this day.

While the two were preparing Phillippe for their long journey back home by the castle frontyard, Adam asked Maurice if it would be better for them to set off together since the forest was not a very friendly place.

Maurice patted Adam assuringly on the shoulder and convinced, "No problem, Prince! I worry for Belle much more so you ought to stay behind to take a good care of my precious, alright?"

Adam was still quite hesitant, "Yes, but Maurice..."

He shook his head and dismissed with a finger's wave, "Nahnahnah! I trust Phillippe and your servant man whom you ordered to be coming along with me! So no buts! I entrust Belle fully to you! All you have to do is keep her safe...and healthy!"

The young man felt more confident and certain now. Maurice was the father of his love after all. His lips curved into a dashing smile as he added, "And happy too!"

And so with Maurice's insistence for Adam to stay behind, they set off for their destination. Prince Adam guessed by now that Belle would have had her breakfast back in the suite already. He could not wait to head back into the castle to see his dearest lady once again...


	16. Chapter 16

When Adam came back into the castle to see Belle, he found that door was left ajar. In fact, when Mrs Potts and Chip left, Chip happened to forget to close it and so Adam knocked a few times before entering. It just so happened that Belle was far inside the suite seated by her dressing table and was not aware of the soft sound being made.

After brushing her hair before the mirror, Belle was about to reach for her blue ribbon placed by the edge of the table but was unable to grasp hold of it. When she was almost touching it, the ribbon unfortunately fell off the edge. Just in time came Adam who stooped down and grabbed the ribbon before it landed on the floor. Belle turned about only to see him saving her long-time belonging and with a dashing smile, he got back up to stand behind his lovely lady to help tie her hair in ponytail, surprising Belle.

With a faint blush, she lowered her gaze and whispered, "Thanks, I was not expecting you..."

Smoothing her silky tresses, he smiled while stealing glances of her in the mirror in front of them, "But I yearn and expect to see you whenever I could...I ought to be the one sorry...I couldn't be here much earlier when you needed me to...I had to be away before seeing you awaken from your sleep..."

Belle turned to face him and quickly got up from the chair holding his hands, "No, don't be...Adam...It is who you are - the Prince who is in charge of this whole castle."

"Thank you," Adam smiled and whispered, carressing her cheek. He then drew near to kiss her tender lips.

When they pulled apart from the loving embrace, a touching smile reappeared on Belle's face and she took Adam's hand to lead him happily towards the balcony.

She gladly showed him the small potted rose which she had saved from the gardens, "See that? This rose from the snow in the gardens has not a single thorn in sight...Don't you think it's so wonderfully special, Adam?"

Adam was immensely surprised at first, but somewhat hesitant as well when Belle got down to reach the low table and about to lift the pot of plant up. He stopped her just in time.

He has her sit back down on the chair by the table and urged, "No, Belle...Your arm still hasn't recovered...I'll carry it instead." He then picked up the potted rose and studied closely from every angle possible...He was remarkably astounded as well, witnessing for the very first time in his life a most attractive rose flower without pricky thorns all over its perfectly green stalk...

"This is...amazingly mysterious..." He added curiously before setting it down again. He was also reminded of the intimidating enchanted rose which used to govern his torturous life...

Belle giggled and suggested, "I'd say it's miraculous...Why don't we count all its petals? Strangely, it doesn't seem to have that many, though each piece of pretty pink-red is already a beauty to behold!"

Her words did wonders in putting aside every unsettling bothersome thought of his...As he agreed to her interesting idea, they managed to count all the rose's petals, and they were altogether a whole ten of them, nothing more and nothing less.


	17. Chapter 17

When Adam helped to change Belle's bandages, he could still see the reddened sores and scars remaining on her right arm. Despite what the healer had told, he wanted to do all he could to ensure that the visible scars would disappear from her fairest skin. Yet, it seemed that some voice inside was telling him that the cause of Belle's injury meant deeper than that. Observing her wounds closely, which made Belle all the more nervous just watching his engaging silence as she sat by the bed, she tried to interrupt his thoughts.

"Adam? Really, I don't hurt just as much anymore...Thank you for having the healer see me for this," she persuaded, careful to not raise any of his doubt. However, both knew all too well within themselves that it was impossible to hide the truth from each other.

Adam did end up distracted by her tender voice, yet Belle was not successful in fanning away the intuition from the back of his mind, and neither would his heart be settled until he touched what she was unwilling to tell. Just the fact that she hid the bandages under her sleeves for quite some time instead of seeking help at the very first moment was enough for him to question. He dressed up her wounds again, convinced that a knife's cut would not go such deep into the flesh which bled heavily...

When the bandages were done, Adam surprised Belle with delight when he told her that one of the castle servants would be delivering back Monsieur's latest books of the week for her so she could read them soon.

Belle's face, which has been apparently troubled due to keeping the secret from Adam, immediately lit up with a bright glow once more. She could not be more grateful, "Thank you so much, Adam...I never thought that I would be able to read the books from his shop ever again! This is just so much you've done for me..."

He smiled and brought her hands close to kiss them dearly, "It means much more to me to see you happy, Belle...And I know each time you open up a story to read it to me, you are always happy..."

She was deeply touched by his words, "Thank you so much...I never expected this...I wish my arm could recover right away even now, so that I can write with you again..."

His heart never failed to feel warm each time they looked into each other's eyes with love. Carressing the softness of her face, Adam promised, "Please come to me, Belle, every time you're hurt...I don't want you to face it all alone...And I want to be the first one to give you comfort and shelter..."

Belle nodded, with teary eyes. Over in the balcony, a sparkling crystal bright dew appeared on the very first piece of petal of the enchanted rose...

* * *

Thanks for the review!^^


	18. Chapter 18

While Mrs Potts was busy working in the kitchen with the other servants, Chip was trying his best to get the attention of his dear mother to talk about the song he had heard her sing beautifully the first time Belle and the Prince(Beast) danced in the ballroom. Yet, Mrs Potts was finding it difficult to concentrate on her little son's questions while giving every sort of instruction to the servants under her command. Fetching various ingredients here and there to ready for dinner in the evening, poor Chip was only listened to half-heartedly and then ignored most of the time inside the castle kitchen. He was given the impression that his mother already had no idea of where she got that lovely song from...Did she write it herself, or come across it in some old kingdom scrolls from the ancient times? A good boy like Chip would not choose to pester his hardworking mother unnecessarily so he silently left the kitchen before Mrs Potts was even aware...

Marching up the stairs, he figured a much better idea to approach his so-called Princess of the castle. Chip quickly raced along the hallway to arrive at Belle's suite.

Knock knock...A little disappointment carried forward from his moments back in the kitchen, Chip did so very softly and gently, just in case Belle might be sleeping.

"Come in," Belle's welcoming voice was heard from the inside. Chip leapt with delight and opened the door entering, only to find that Belle was seated on a chair reading a book.

"How are you doing, Chip?" She looked up from the pages in her hands and offered him a warm sisterly smile. "Have you collected your first song?"

From his earlier downcast expression to one which lit up with a happy grin, Chip beamed with anticipation. He ran towards Belle's side and confidently pulled out a creased slip of paper from his pants pocket to show her what he has been scribbling repeatedly.

Belle chuckled as she read closely his sweet lines, "Tell Us All As Thyme...Toon Us Old As Song..."

Chip's eyebrows raised curiously and then creased, "Why, Princess Belle? Did I write them too big?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, Chip, you are a clever boy who knows what a 'song' is - you put together the letters of this special word well, but some words just need to look differently from one another to mean right...Let me help you how to spell...and we can decide on the title later..."

Chip's cheerful smile returned to his face again...And Belle was once more drawn into her treasured memories of their first dance...She wished that she could try her best to remember every piece and word of their love story...as the music played in her heart...


	19. Chapter 19

It has been quite some while since Maurice has returned to this little provincial town where their home was. On this extremely quiet winter morning, it seemed to him, just like Belle once said, the place was like the one before. Yet, a closer intuitive observation brought out the difference...Sure, housewives were still buying from the baker and children were playing past Maurice and the servant who accompanied him. Yet, somehow overhearing conversations suggested more lively tones and new curiosity filling the enthusiastic exchanges. As usual, Christmas trees were never put up and decorated in time for Christmas, which greatly disappointed Maurice, who has always been a lover of the season's spirit and cheerful displays.

"Bonjour, Maurice!" He was greeted in delight by Monsieur while they happened to pass by his bookshop. Maurice decided to delay heading back to his home first and happily stop by to visit his old friend after a long time.

Monsieur could not be more glad to see him," Hey there! Haven't seen you and Belle in a while! This town has never been the same without you two around!"

"Oh, we both miss you too, Monsieur!" Maurice was a little slow in response, being undecided on how to describe all the huge changes that have taken place since the pair of father and daughter have met Prince Adam. He tried to be somewhat careful with his words.

Monsieur laughed heartily before motioning to them a tall pile of books which have been set aside for Belle. He then questioned in a wonder, "By the way, who is this caring librarian named Adam whom your daughter Belle has befriended?"

Maurice gaped and began to ponder the 'right' kind of answer he should give, yet ended up tongue-tied and stammering aimlessly.

Monsieur then shook his head, a great relief for the old man, and patted Maurice's shoulder, "He must be one rich young man, whom you both have the pleasure of visiting this Christmas, I bet!"

Maurice immediately breathed with relief. He then called out to the castle's bespectacled manservant, named Oswald, to help with fetching the books. The helpful Monsieur happily lent a hand and continued talking...

"Say, Maurice...Just to brighten up this uneventful town, I might need your help in getting me a nice Christmas tree this year...The rest of the town would simply not have them up until three days are past and gone, so pitiful they are!"

Maurice could not resist promising him one by the next day. And Monsieur could not prevent himself from breaking the town's latest rumour to Maurice, just so he would not be caught ignorant.

"You couldn't believe it...Since you and Belle went away about a week ago, the talk of the town has been on a mysterious legendary 'Prince' who has come back from a faraway land...Then there's more about how this ours 'sleepy' old town used to be a thriving capital of a prosperous kingdom with a magnificent castle out there somewhere! Even outrageous is that a promise of miracle from once upon a time foretells that this whole place would be revived to its former glory and bustling activity, freeing us all from the humdrum and curse of being forgotten by the world..."

Upon hearing so, Maurice and Oswald's eyes rolled and they stared at each other, at a tacit lost of how to respond to Monsieur's surprising revelation.


	20. Chapter 20

Adam offered to take Belle's clean laundry from Mrs Potts and came to discover Belle's torn blue peasant dress she used to wear...

Over in Belle's suite balcony, just when no one was aware, a petal fell...Prince Adam felt a wave of bright clarity channeling through his thoughts. In a flash, strong memories resurfaced of that fateful night and he could sense right away the truth behind Belle's arm injury.

Taking her dress and coming into the balcony of his suite, he instinctively walked on towards the concrete railing. Looking down and intently studying the surface, he sharply found a tiny torn piece of blue garment smeared with trace of blood latched onto one of the top sharp tips of the column. Needless to ponder any further, he recognised the piece to be from the sleeve portion of Belle's dress...Who could have thought she would be wounded all for his sake...

Unable to stay any longer at the spot in the midst of deep remorse, he stumbled back into the room, only to be greeted by the sight of his very own portrait painted by Belle, now framed in gold and hung on the wall by his bed. He had wanted to take her in here earlier and show how much he treasured her dedicated art for him...Now that the truth was known without question, he fell on his knee, clutching tight onto her clothes, completely helpless of how he could undo her hurt and sacrifice...

Just an hour ago, he had met with the healer who attended to Belle's wounds. He was told grimly by the healer that scars may remain on Belle's arm indefinitely should they not disappear by the end of the three days that followed.

He prayed in silent agony for the first time in his life, for the one who miraculously transformed his heart inside out of love.


	21. Chapter 21

When Prince Adam awoke the next dawn, the first thing his weary gaze fell on was Belle's pair of concerned and worried eyes before him...She was as close as she could get to him by the bed, with her hands holding a hot wet towel which was about to be placed on his aching forehead.

"Are you feeling any better, Adam? You went through an extremely high fever the whole of last night," Belle said feeling his head and face, which has cooled somewhat but still overly warm to her touch.

Adam took her hand, sighing weakly and attempted to sit up, "Oh, how I must have troubled you...I'm really sorry love..."

Belle held his hand upon her chest and shook her head as she sat down on his bed again, wiping little beads of sweat from his temples and chin, "As long as you are well, I would be the happiest...You had a difficult night, but I am glad that you were able to fall asleep and have a rest..."

His cheeks seemed more pale than usual to her, which troubled Belle. Yet, Adam felt more for her than his own health. He reached his palm over to cup her face, "How did you know? Don't tell me you haven't slept and was here with me all night..."

She managed a soft smile to assure him, "That's nothing...Mrs Potts were calling you for dinner but she ended up finding you sick and fallen by the bed in the evening...We were all so worried about you...Adam, tell me if anything is a bother...I want you to be well...We still have plenty to read together in the library..."

He was touched by her care for him, someone as ignorant as him. He leaned forward and kissed her temple, holding earnestly her hands. "Belle, you hurt your arm all because of me...and saved my life by so much sacrifice...I...Now I don't know how to make you recover..."

Belle was utterly surprised, for she has not yet realised Adam saw her torn dress. Nevertheless, she felt terrible for causing him the burden of guilt. Passionately wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his lips dearly, "You don't have to do a thing, but only love me...and be free from any curse...because I can't bear to live apart from you...Adam,...I think...I've fallen more in love with you...And that changes everything..."

He pulled her close and tight to himself, kissing her fervently, as the dwindling heat of the fever gradually left all of his body... 

At this moment, a glistening little snow-like dew formed on the second petal of the thornless rose over at Belle's suite balcony.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, the fever had completely left Prince Adam and Belle was the earliest to rise to water the pot of rose in her balcony. When she was done, she happened to notice Adam's suite balcony which was directly facing hers already had the curtains drawn and lamp lighted. She thought of heading over to his suite and checked to see if everything was well with him. Yet, before she reentered her room, Adam stepped out openly into the balcony, catching sight of her in time.

In just a moment, Belle was knocking on his door and Adam simply answered it at once. Seeing her the first thing in the morning delighted him tremendously. Taking her hand and leading her inside, he sought for her comment on a new piece of sky blue cape he has just put on. Belle smiled fixing a little of the sides of the collar for him and shyly praised him for the perfect fit.

He planted a soft kiss on her temple and held her hands close saying, "Today's an important day, but there seems to be some unsettling in my heart..."

She raised her heels and tucked a strand of his golden brown behind his ear while assuring, "Not to worry, Adam...We'll pray for the best and it's only natural to be a little anxious."

Although she succeeded in calming his fears, some kind of heaviness still remained. He was reminded of her wounds which might not have completely healed and he instinctively grabbed more firmly onto her hand.

After breakfast, Belle and Adam were ushered to the front gardens of the castle to witness the raising of the banners of the 'Kingdom of Beaumont'. There, Belle was in time to welcome the return of Maurice to the castle with the company of Oswald, who brought back with them five full bags of books from Monsieur's shop.

Interestingly, Monsieur also has something special and personal for them to pass on to Adam. It was a little pocket diary, yellowed and creased, also a gift from Belle when she was still a little girl to Monsieur on his birthday many years ago. Now, he could sense the intimacy which Adam shared with Belle and would like him to have her self-made diary as a token of his wishes for them as a couple-to-be. Inside the diary, Belle wrote of her everyday tales and stories, including a dream she once had of a prince from her future, which she retold of her giving him a book in exchange for his red rose. Belle might have forgotten all about her dream when she was still a child but somehow, Monsieur knew and foresaw that Adam would be the one to treasure Belle's diary for the rest of their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

"What? A bottle of olive oil? You want to get that, Adam?" Belle was confused by what her prince just brought up after a mere short while of browsing through the books which Maurice and Oswald delivered all the way back from Monsieur's.

A beaming smile and lit up face exhibited Adam's newfound hope. He quickly pointed her to a page of an interesting volume of medicine handbook and said, "You see, the olive oil has remarkable healing properties and I am sure it is God's answer to my prayer for your arm to be recover fully, Belle...Now, it feels a special part of my memory with my mother as a child comes back to my mind and I can remember her once rubbing a special bottle of oil onto my palms and arms when I was hurt one day. It was so soothing then..."

He then set down the heavy book and held Belle's hands promising her, "I will look for that once again...for you, Belle...Just wait for me as we search about the castle. It is bound to be found, we still have more than half a day to go." Drawing near to plant a tender kiss on her head, Adam then urged Belle to get a rest and enjoy her time in the library.

"Thank you so much," Belle squeezed his hand firm before Adam left off to look for Lumiere and Cogsworth's help in assisting his task since it would be quite challenging to look for the Queen's olive oil in such a short amount of time. Not that Belle would mind the scars on her hand, but she knew it would be futile discouraging Adam from doing something so determinedly.

Turning about and walking over to the tall stained glass windows, Belle wanted to have few more glimpses of the breathtaking view of castle towers facing the library and now bearing the kingdom's attractive banners. She now began to wonder about how this castle once used to be like, with Adam as a child and his parents ruling the land by his side. Where were they now? Could she help restore possibly another spot of emptiness within his heart that was reserved for them.

"Hmmm...Beaumont? Now, it sounds rather more familiar..." Belle sat down on a chair by a table and poured herself a cup of rose tea.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hmmm...we could go for the North wing tower...That's the tallest point of the castle," Cogsworth marked a section of the plan he had painstaking drawn for everyone's ease of reference. Along with Lumiere, Prince Adam had engaged them in a deep study of all the corners of the castle inside his study so that they could figure out together where the King and Queen's secret suite could possibly be as well as to find that ancient bottle of olive oil.

Lumiere was getting tired of all the visual diagrams since they have easily got his eyes and head spinning like crazy, a weakness totally opposite of the artistically-inclined Cogsworth. His top preference was in gathering the most subtle clues from written words and so his first reaction was a sleepy yawn the moment Cogsworth began pulling out his sheets of drawings, stepping over to the tall and wide shelves of books by the walls of the Prince's study room.

"I know...he's always forgetting about these history books," Lumiere muttered under his breath as he took out one book after another from the shelves.

Cogsworth and Adam continued to discuss among themselves over the plans while Lumiere felt a little slighted by their indifference. He simply set down the thick pile of books onto the table and sat down at a corner. As he began to ponder over possibly better strategies, he pulled out a slip of paper from his waistcoat pocket where he had scribbled some notes while he was on the search at various points inside the castle with Lumiere the day before. From a sideglance which fell randomly on the clock which stood ticking softly at the end of one of the bookshelves, it really pressured him that it was already a quarter past noon. They had been inside a number of suites, big and small, filled with thickened dust and dirt on the lower floors and each time he sensed a little uncertainty about the particular objects they came across, he would right away requested his beloved housekeeper lady to take them out for cleaning. Just this weird style of his intuitive reasoning was enough to irritate Cogsworth that they fell out on many occasions. And those scribbles he had made were the names of a list of objects he had assigned for his lady to take good care of. Now that they came to his mind, he wondered if he should go check on her task progress...

"I can't believe this...We just can't work it out this way," Prince Adam's abrupt remark from across the room made to his attention. There was also Cogsworth seen scratching his head and removing his glasses by the table.

"Now is there something worth for me to take a look?" Lumiere got up and walked straight over to join them.

Adam looked up from the drawings and added, "All the walls were closed off to the stairs leading up to the North tower...It's hard to know whether the suspected most spacious suite in the whole castle up there really belongs to my father and mother..."

Just then, a quick knock was heard on the door and an extremely excited Mrs Potts came running in before Adam even responded. She was wearing the most radiant smile as she rushed up towards them to inform of something.

"What is it, Mrs Potts?" Adam seemed to feel it was going to be a hopeful and positive news before she even began.

"We've just had a very important visitor, the healer who attended to the Princess's injury. He came here bringing in some last-minute remedy that could extend the time limit of her arm's recovery process. Now, he is with her working on soaking her arm's wounds in a warm bathwater of freshly-picked olive leaves and you would not have to compete so urgently against the clock by midnight tonight! You can be relieved now at least, Prince!"

Words could not express enough of how grateful Adam was that they still have the time and chance for Belle to be completely rid of those unsightly scars again...Over at Belle's suite balcony, another sparkling dew emerged on a petal of the rose in the pot, gleaming a golden ray as it met the sun's glow.


	25. Chapter 25

After the healer had treated Belle for the night and left, Prince Adam finally got to spend some private moments with her inside her suite while everyone else knew too well to let them be by themselves.

More than God's answer to Adam's prayer, now Belle's right arm almost has all its scars healed and lightened to turn into bright red rashes on her fair skin. Belle smiled an assuring smile and that was enough to relieve and calm all Adam's worries.

"Everything's going to be fine from now...Thank you for doing so much for me, Adam," she said softly to him with subtle affection in tone.

He tucked a strand of her auburn locks behind her ear and kissed her fingers, "If I had to remain a beast forever, I wouldn't mind...but it hurts so much more to see you losing it all for me..."

Belle sat up more in bed and brought his hands close to herself, "You can never be a beast...because you have the heart of a Prince...I wouldn't mind these scars at all because..." Before she could continue saying, Prince Adam touched his finger on her lips, preventing her to do so.

It warmed her heart deeply to find a person who cared so much more about her than her own self. Belle simply leaned forward and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes to revel in his embrace and whispered against the scent of his golden hair, "Where would we be if we hadn't met each other?"

Feeling each wave of her gentle breaths, he pulled her waist closer towards himself kissing her temple, "I would be so lost in a world without you...No, I can't live without wanting you because you complete my heart..."

A new tender piece of pink flower petal just grew on the rose over at the balcony...At the same time, a shooting star was seen racing across the clear night sky, surprising and delighting every castle servant who happened to catch sight of the heavenly gem through the tall glass windows at the moment...


	26. Chapter 26

Having spent overnight together at Belle's balcony watching the meteor shower on a chilly yet warm winter night, Adam was most touched to behold the face of his beautiful sleeping princess the first thing he opened his eyes. The heart of dawn broke forth in breathtaking colours before them. Feeling her silky smooth hair against his chin and her head resting snugly on his shoulder, it was a sense of heaven to be this close to each and every of her gentle warm breaths. She has brought smiles and the purpose of life into him...Shifting a little in their loveseat to plant a loving kiss on her temple, his cautious move still caused his thick cloak which has been draped over Belle to fall off, revealing a bit more of her skin on her other shoulder...

Inevitably, a sideglance led Adam to take note of a patch of seemingly deep-red scar about half the size of a her palm on Belle's uncovered shoulder. Adam was thoughtful with concern for a moment before instinct instructed him to retrieve his fallen cloak on the armrest. Just right at that instant, Belle began to stir and gradually awoke before Adam could replace the coat back on her...

"Morning," she whispered softly at him with a tender smile, yet after glancing around she happened to be conscious of the flawed skin as she was wearing an off-shoulder gown. Belle quickly turned over and attempted to block his view of her unsightly scar.

"I'm sorry," she apologised in a disgraced tone and got up from the seat without a second look.

Adam caught her wrist before Belle could hurry back inside her suite. "No, Belle...Please don't feel ashamed with me...There's nothing wrong with it..."

Belle could not bear to face him again right away, "No, it's ugly...You wouldn't want to see it..."

He came up closer to her back, "But I have already seen it...and it's a part of you...You've seen me at my worst as the Beast I once was...so why the secret between us? Belle, I'm really all that I am for you..."

Tears of grief trickled down her cheek but Belle fought back the emotions. "It's still a horrible scar...for a lady to reveal...You're still a man..."

Adam immediately wrapped his arms around her and locked her body close against his chest, "No, please don't say that...I will always accept every part of you...You're altogether beautiful to me...forever..."

Holding his hand and trembling with sobs by now, she turned around within their embrace and kissed him passionately...


	27. Chapter 27

"Mama! Mama! Look how beautiful this is! Princess Belle has sewn me a nice blue bow onto my shirt!" Chip immediately went up to Mrs Potts inside the kitchen excitedly the next morning.

"Oh, wonderful...Extremely neat and handsome!" Mrs Potts was surprised and delighted at the same time as Chip handed up to her the attire.

The sweet little boy then went to say with cheerful anticipation, "And Princess Belle too promised me some Shepherd's Pie for dinner! I gave all ten songs to Fife with her help so my lessons can start today!"

Upon hearing so, Mrs Potts became concerned, "Why, how could it be so soon, dear? Didn't I tell you that she is our Princess? Now, come and let's go see that the Princess is feeling much better now..." She quickly took Chip's hand and they went along out of the kitchen to up the stairs to Belle's suite.

Over at the Prince's study, there was another more challenging task which Adam was working hard on with all his ability. Together with him, Cogsworth was teaching and guiding very diligently the fully-determined Prince on how to produce a quality portrait painting of the lady of his life. Still, unlike Belle, who was gifted in completing her first masterpiece without much effort after a single attempt, Prince Adam did not seem to come half as close, which really got Cogsworth scratching his head on how to help him improve.

"This is really not getting anywhere," Prince Adam was utterly disappointed at his draft sketches.

Cogsworth, who was at least averagedly good at drawing, tried to convince Adam to pass the task for him to finish, yet that was not at all intended by the adamant Prince. "But, Your Highness, say wouldn't it be better for you to do this with her being physically present in front of you, just like how she did with yours?" He suggested at wits' end.

Adam considered the idea but then shook his head, "I truly wanted to give her a surprise...so that it could lead more smoothly to my marriage proposal...Just to show how deep is my devotion to her...She's done so much for me, that I really can't just let destiny pass me by this time..."

Cogsworth began to think hard for a while before adding brightly, "Hmmm...How about getting her to stroll for some time out in the gardens below while you watch and paint by the clear windows up here?"

Meanwhile, Lumiere, who has found the most reasonable excuse to spend moments with his dear sweetheart Fifi in the lower floor of the castle, happened to discover with her something astounding about the objects which he had entrusted to clean up and remove those thickened surface dust and darkened soots for him. It turned out that those objects were exactly in the full likeness of each one of them - candle-holder, round-faced clock, teapot, teacup, footstool and a featherduster, when they were previously placed under the curse of the enchanted rose. Lumiere could not be more gratified by his beloved lady and they planned to quickly gather up the objects to present to Adam...


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh, wonderful...See how good God is in answering our prayers..." Mrs Potts placed aside the basin of warm olive leaves in water which she has helped soak Belle's arm in for the past hour. It was like a magic bathwater for the many bright rashes were disappearing and replaced with the fresh baby-soft skin which Belle originally has.

"Thanks so much for your care, Mrs Potts...I am grateful for God's healing grace," Belle expressed as the kind lady helped wipe her arm dry with a towel Chip cleverly remembered to fetch along.

"That's nothing, my dear Princess...But, you really shouldn't start baking Shepherd's Pie right away...I'll handle Chip's sweet tooth for tonight instead!" Mrs Potts caringly reminded her.

"Oh, Mama, what are you going to make me for dinner then?" Chip pouted a little and Mrs Potts quickly hushed him.

"Now, we'll have to see how well you do for your first music lesson later this afternoon," Mrs Potts always have a her own trick with this child.

Belle chuckled and picked up a storybook from her bedside drawer to give to Chip,"Here's a little encouraging gift for you before you start your lesson...And, there are more pictures of swordfights and princes in the sky this time like you've told me you wanted."

"Say thank you, dear," Mrs Potts added with a motherly smile.

Chip leapt about cheerfully, "Wow, thank you Your Royal Highness Princess Belle! 'The Flying Carpet Prince', did I read them correctly?"

Smiling, Belle nodded, "Exactly! You're a wise child who learns real fast!"

The morning sun's rays streaming in much more brightly from the open balcony just led Mrs Potts to urge Belle not to sit inside the suite all day. Instead, they should all spend some time in the gardens outside to see the beautiful white snow all around. She quickly helped Belle put on her most lovely winter robe and as they walked hand in hand with the excited Chip out of the suite, Mrs Potts promised that she would let Belle have more than enough sunshine for the day that it would make her happier. She also informed Belle that Maurice was now testing his newly-made bucket lifter and tree-trimming machine out in the nearby forest and might be back anytime soon bringing dozens of Christmas trees to the castle. Of course, Belle hoped to have a chance to plant a new tree on the snow-covered ground and get everyone ready for Christmas, which would come in another three weeks...

It was a magnificent winter garden wonderland that they found themselves in once they stepped out of the castle's main doors...Chip brought out his precious pup, Preppy and they wandered about energetically while Belle lightly helped him build a plump snowman...

As Adam caught sight of how Belle was spending her time happily in the snow from the windows of his study suite, he recalled with fondness of emotion of how he used to play around together with her there last winter. It was that moment when love began to blossom mysteriously between the two...Just like then, she was still wearing that same red and white winter robe today...All he wanted was to give her the most happiest season this year, this time...Inspiration arose as he continued with his sketch and painting of his most beautiful maiden...And he remembered clearly a phrase she had written inside her pocket diary which Monsieur gave him not too long ago...

Out by the doorway, Cogsworth closed the door as silently as he could after watching how smoothly things have been going on for his Prince. It was likely that Adam would not need any further of his help for now. He smiled with relief but who would know before he could turn around to head down the stairs, Lumiere was right in front of him, greatly frightening him with a strong firm pat on his shoulder...Jerking like an electric shock in response, Cogsworth was utterly annoyed by his unannounced presence and lashed at the poor unsuspecting man, setting on course another round of aimless bickering between the two...


	29. Chapter 29

As promised by the castle's music composer, Fife, to play his first complete piano arrangement for Chip, the song 'Tale as Old as Time', (and for the first time since Belle and Adam got together) before he would begin his first music lesson for the little boy, the sound of his performance could mysteriously be heard at certain corners on every different floor of the castle all at the same time even when it was only Fife and Chip who were present inside the music room. Most servants who were engaged in their chores and duties, whether they were in the ballroom or all the way to the dining hall, were able to listen loud and clear the music and they were curious enough to report this occurence to Lumiere and Cogsworth. Even Oswald, who was busy looking up and dusting the books on the shelves inside Belle's library, had his full attention carried away despite the fact that the library and music room were located on different floors and spaced the furthest apart at extreme east and west ends of the castle. Needless to say, the whole castle was swept over by the reverie of the classic love song sang for Belle and Adam...

Lumiere and Cogsworth, who were busy analysing the objects recovered from the lowest chamber at that time and which nearly frightened all the wits out of Cogsworth because all of them looked exactly like what they used to be before the curse was broken, found it suspicious that the sounds of the music were heard with echoes through the walls of the each suite and hall...They then went into the library and Lumiere asked for the help of Oswald to pull out all books possibly related to the 'Kingdom of Beaumont' to begin searching for clues...However, Cogsworth simply demanded the boy to assist him with the solution by means of more drawings and plans of the hidden areas of the castle. And so, the poor boy was in a dilemma of being dragged left and right by the two...Not until little 'Cogsworth' clock was being dropped coincidentally onto the floor were the three instantly distracted by its ticking hands...

When Oswald bent over to pick it up, they noticed that Cogsworth's clock has its hour and minute hands ticking backwards in an counter-clockwise direction, as if going back in time. Then, peering closer, there were tiny words engraved on its wooden surface, which Lumiere quickly went searching for at least a decent magnifying glass to make out what they were saying... Cogsworth then got up and looked over the other objects, wondering if they should head back to the castle's lowest chamber to uncover the mystery of this broken ten-year curse...


	30. Chapter 30

After Chip had gone back into the castle for his first music lesson, Belle continued to linger by herself in the garden finishing up the touches to the snowman which she has built for him. Everything seemed to be complete, just that she has the desire to take off her knitted scarf to wrap it around the 'fat' neck of the little man. The latest addition to the front of the castle helped invite small creatures and birds to alight comfortably on its smooth-white body, delighting Belle...

From the open doorway of the castle entrance, Adam smiled and eagerly went down to where Belle was, with both hands open and filled with tasty seeds to feed the little birds. Belle was surprised to see him again and now, more birds, even the seldom-seen lovely doves during such a cold season, were finding themselves welcomed to where the pair of lovers stood.

"They really like you!" She expressed fondly and Adam was touched with her warmth and joy.

"They too like you, better," he returned softly and stepped closer to remove his own neck scarf for her to tuck it snugly inside her red robe, a tender move which won Belle's heart for him all over again...

The piano music of their love song was heard playing from the castle, as a promise made to little Chip...Memories of the beginning of their love tugged at the corners of their hearts. Adam gently drew Belle into his arms, lovingly embracing her...as the snowflakes began to fall...

Later that day, despite the frantic search for magnifying glasses in every study suite by Lumiere, this urgently-needed item appeared to be missing for some strange reason...Yet, all's not without success when intuitive Cogsworth happened to figure out an opening to a secret passageway behind a coincidentally Miss Garderobe look-alike(during the curse) chest of drawers after it was dusted clean and polished by Fifi(Lumiere's sweetheart) inside the lowest chamber suite, where the enchanted objects were previously found. This inside-the-wall narrow passageway connected the main rooms and halls in the castle, helping to explain why Fife's piano performance could be heard at various places so far apart. Ultimately, it really led up to the tallest North wing tower...


	31. Chapter 31

"Perseids meteor shower usually occurs in the summer but this time round, it displayed a spectacular sight three weeks before Christmas in winter - unusual and a very unique year. When was the last time it happened?" Lumiere, armed with his mental storehouse of history and knowledge of ancient texts, reiterated and led Oswald in his search inside Belle's library.

After flipping through a couple of thick open books and penning down the precious details, Oswald exclaimed and pointed his finger on a certain line, "It's exactly a thousand years ago, no more and no less!"

Lumiere peered close fixing his glasses, "Hmmm...A millennium of age...something is hinting something here..."

Just then, Cogsworth knocked hard and loud at the doorway to grab their attention. Bringing with him his look-alike table clock in hand, he walked quickly over to them at the big table and said with impatience, "I've...tried...and I've tried...I can never be able to wind this clock forward to run like all 'normal' ones in this castle!" He slumped exasperatedly onto the leather chair, panting and wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

Lumiere came up to his side and gave the clock a firm but light shake. Just the thought of how once Cogsworth's face used to look on the clock triggered nasty laughs by him, causing Cogsworth to raise one eyebrow and glare offendedly at the unsuspecting Lumiere.

"Be serious, you!" Cogsworth pulled the clock back from him, unable to bear his playful attitude.

Struggling to compose himself, Lumiere then reached over and patted his pal's back. "Now, come on, Mon Ami...I told you it's obvious the curse over this castle is being reversed no matter what...It should be settled in your little mind by now, buddy! We should be heading back to the most blessed time in history, as the Perseids meteors have shown us!"

Cosgworth was intrigued with displeasure all momentarily forgotten, "You mean...you've found out?"

Over inside Belle's suite, Adam was leading his lady slowly and carefully to the surprise he was awaiting to show her, with his pair of hands warmly covering her eyes...

"Now, can I open them?" she smilingly asked him.

"Okay, but just a little second more," Adam teasingly assured, then removed his hands before planting a sweet kiss on her cheek, causing Belle to blush and chuckle.

"I'm ready," he cued as they stood before the painting which he had done of Belle now framed and placed on her bed.

When Belle opened her eyes, she gasped in awe and wonder at a likeness of herself dressed in her beautiful golden-yellow gown in the portrait. What amazed her was a rose-shaped tiara which she as a (future) princess of his was crowned with, all thanks to Adam's newfound imaginations.

"My, this is unbelievable...Adam...you drew this?" She was already hugging him tight before he could even utter a confirmation. Surely, she knew his mind. As he nodded his head against her sweet-smelling hair, a teardrop emerged at the corner of her eye.

Pulling back, she whispered and raised her heels to kiss his lips, "Thanks..."

"Every Love has a Life, Every Life has a Breath, Every Breath has a Beauty, Every Beauty has a Rose, Every Rose has a Heart, and Every Heart has Love...Every Love has a Life..."

Belle vaguely remembered herself coming up with such childish words one time when she was a little girl, but how did they come to Adam's knowledge? He had written them beautifully on the portrait itself.

"I think I wrote these somewhere..." she was guessing aimlessly.

Adam then confessed, "I received your lovely diary from Monsieur..."

Belle realised, "Oh, indeed! I gave it away as a gift for him many years ago!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "I love these words you have...They're divine to me, as the golden sun is to the blue skies...You gave love to my heart..."

Belle was touched and entered into his embrace once again.


	32. Chapter 32

After settling on a mutual decision of placing Belle's portrait by the only bookshelf she has in the suite, the two lovebirds spent a bit of their time seated together in the balcony and looking over the pages of Belle's childhood diary while the sun was still shining bright and strong on this winter day. At long last, Belle revealed that the scar she bore on the lower part of her shoulder was due to an attack by the forest wolves when she was ten years old and lost her way wandering away from her father. He worked as a woodcutter then and they used to live in the woods far from the old provincial town before they moved there much later. She had penned down in simple words of what happened in one of the pages of her diary book. Coincidentally, Adam too was brought to mind of the tragedy of the curse placed upon him about ten years ago...Somehow, looking at the diary page which Belle kept her finger on seemingly triggered split-second hazy flashbacks in the inner screen of his mind along with a little lightheadedness...

"Are you alright, Adam?" Belle took note of his uncomfortable expression and swept the front fringes of his hair to the side.

He held her hand, trying to catch the flashes of memory which emerged and then disappeared again, hoping to retain as much of them as possible within his consciousness...Afterwards, he turned to Belle and rolled up his right sleeve, causing Belle to wonder. Smiling softly at her, he explained, "It's clean and fair skin of my flesh you see here, but there used to be a big torn red patch of burns and cuts before..."

Belle gasped with widened unbelieving eyes, "How could it be, Adam? That would be an extremely agonizing hurt..."

He assured, "Though I could not remember what had caused it in the first place right now, but I know very surely that my mother's bottle of olive oil healed everything here...even feeling this skin a thousand times fresher than what I had from birth..."

Belle's face lit up with relief, "Really, thank God for that! It's a miracle, but are you sure it doesn't hurt the slightest now?"

He smiled with that radiant gleam once more and kissed her fingers dearly, shaking his head, "Utterly, I can promise you that..."

Belle smiled in a bittersweet way, and the very next moment, Adam insisted that they should go join Cogsworth and Lumiere in the lowest chamber of the castle where they were working hard on solving the mystery behind the passageway which led to the North tower. He hoped that they could be able to obtain the Queen's olive oil as soon as possible for Belle's complete healing.

* * *

A/N: Due to work and just a little free time available, I'm sorry that I have to keep this chapter short. Hopefully, the next one will be longer!


	33. Chapter 33

"Perhaps, we could do a bit of a paint work here," Belle suggested after looking at each of the objects which amused her as exact look-alikes of Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the rest when she first came into this enchanted castle. They brought a dear smile to her face as she recollected those times when she first got to know every one of them and how they'd enjoyed humorous times together.

"What is it you have in mind, Belle?" Adam was fondly aware of her delight.

Lumiere and Cogsworth, also inside the chamber with them, began wondering curiously ever since they still have not succeeded in searching the whole castle for a usable magnifying glass.

Belle smiled and glanced around the dimly lit room seeking for some art colour and brushes. Just then, the creaky door popped open and in came beaming and radiant-faced Mrs Potts, suprising all of them.

"At your service, my Princess...I just realised that I have completely forgotten and put off the job of cleaning all your paint tools ever since you've finished using them for his royal highness' portrait! I am deeply sorry for this absent-mindedness and immediately went to wash everything here to present them specklessly clean before you...May I have your pardon," Mrs Potts held up in her hands the basket full of just the very thing Belle was thinking of at the moment for the girl to inspect, which only triggered more smiles and giggles.

"Thank you so much for coming at the most right time, Mrs Potts...We were just having a bit of a puzzle over those tiny word engravings on these items...I happen to be needing some bright and contrasting colours to paint with these brushes over them to bring out their hidden messages," Belle explained to Mrs Potts and everyone else.

Adam was all smiles after they have been enlightened, "I wasn't expecting that..."

"So, this is a positive side to my delayed chore?" Mrs Potts could not be more glad.

"I have never thought about it this way," Lumiere and Cogsworth spoke in unison for the first time...

And so, Mrs Potts and Belle quickly got ready what were needed from the paint item basket and tested to see if the idea would work. At the same time, Fife began replaying the song of 'Tale as Old as Time' which could be heard loud and clear as the music spread to their castle's lowest chamber. Belle felt more of the hope that the mysteries which started ten years ago would about to be unraveled a little by a little...

It took just a short while of surging expectations while Belle was working on the task, with some assistance from Adam, Lumiere and Cogsworth, that they have brought out the words on the objects,...which were all the same and repeated...

Adam read them out one by one, "I belong to the King and Queen's Royal Chamber...Use me to find and lead your way to the North Tower."

They all turned thoughtful...As Miss Garderobe-look-alike wardrobe has been moved aside to open up the hidden reardoor to the secret passageway, they were already aware that the narrow space behind it was utterly cold and dark without a single light of a lamp burning and could only fit at most two persons at a time. When other hidden walls of the passageway which connected various suites and halls were previously discovered by Cogsworth and Lumiere, especially the music hall where Fife was playing, it was similarly unwelcoming for anyone to explore and just to have a peek inside. Belle then suggested for them to lit up Lumiere-like's candle holder, which they then realised it not only illuminated their clarity of vision, but also the warmth needed to keep them well and protected against the freezing cold within the passageway.


	34. Chapter 34

"Funny thing that these snow can go deeper than I expected," Maurice remarked while he continued digging into the cold ground in the front gardens of the castle.

Belle spread out more seeds and crumbs for the blue birds which landed all around her and the snowman which she had built for Chip. She turned to her father and could not agree more with his words. "Is it going to be very difficult to plant the trees here then, Papa?"

Maurice sighed wiping his forehead and glancing over to the more than a dozen trees which he had gathered from the forest and brought in here with the help of the other male servants. He had been informed earlier by the other gardeners that the task was tougher than they had predicted and he refused to believe them. For now, he could not deny that the situation here was almost reminiscent of the days back in the old provincial town. Everyone and everything was never in time for Christmas year after year.

"If only...If only I could break this block of stubborn ice underneath!" Maurice was on the verge of protesting. His all-time favourite of collecting charming Christmas trees was always met with obstacles.

Belle thought for a moment about one of the private times she had spent with Adam and went up to Maurice to suggest positively, "Papa, I know some flowers are still in bloom over at the middle inner courtyard...Perhaps, we could find some small space there for a tree or two...?"

Maurice stuck his big spade into the snow and raised an eyebrow to consider. In just seconds, a deep frown formed on his face and he shook his head defiantly. "Ah na na na...That won't work...Whoever will be able to enjoy the wonderful sight of these trees if we were to move everything there! No absolutely, Belle..."

Belle was confused by his quick rejection, "But, Papa...I'm not saying all of them. Every corner of this castle area needs some decorating...I am planning on making some knitted ornaments of different shapes and sizes and..."

Maurice kept shaking his head and waving his finger, completely unrelenting towards his daughter's idea while Belle went on in persuading him...until...

A bright and fair dove gently alighted and perched on Belle's shoulder...The girl was almost unaware of its calm arrival until Maurice, who stood facing Belle, had to motion quietly in unexpected surprise to get her attention...

When Belle very slowly and cautiously turned to find that a lovely bird was resting on her shoulder, she was even more curious to see its little body tied with and carrying a scroll of possibly a written letter...She gasped and the clever dove, with its feathers as white as the pure winter snow, flew over to perch on her hand, letting Belle easily untie the letter and unfold it to read...

"Dear Belle,

This is Monsieur, sending you warmest Christmas greetings for you and your father, Maurice...I hope this letter finds both of you well and in great spirits. The most blessed season of the year aside, I am writing this to let you know of a very important discovery which leads to a turn-of-event in our, and your former, old provincial town home..."

Belle and Maurice read on with their fully engaged attention...


	35. Chapter 35

So while Lumiere and Cogsworth were busy with their mission to uncover the paths through the secret passageway with the aid of other castle servants, following its mysterious lead and climbing flights of stairs behind the walls, Belle, Adam and Maurice were in the Prince's study concentrating on the specially delivered letter from Monsieur by a clever little dove all the way from the provincial town...

The dove deserved its rewarding royal rest as Belle fed it delightfully by the window sill. From the letter, they came to know that it had picked up a portion of the castle's banner silver cloth and golden thread and flew off sending them all the way to the old provincial town, most probably when either Belle was unaware while she was making and sewing the banners or one day when they were raising them on top of each of the castle's towers. The cloth and thread bore resemblance to an old historic crest flag preserved in the treasury chamber of the town hall. Monsieur, being one of the elders of the town, was called in to examine the finest details to trace the source of the items. Everyone began asking questions of the long-accustomed mystery of their town's unknown name...How did it come to exist in the first place? And why the suspected curse that everyone who lived there was always late to put up decorations for Christmas year after year...and every Christmas tree brought in never lasted too long after new year but ended up being burned for other insignificant needs of every household(Maurice was always saddened by this each time). Monsieur was the only one elder trying to solve this mind-boggling question when nobody simply cared, much less questioned for a change, yet it has not been easy for him to search for any clue of an answer to it...He was a passionate lover of Christmas...The treasury chamber chest is the oldest artifact which the town managed to preserve until this day. When the elders reopened it for the first time in ten years, they discovered a very strange scroll that came with the crest flag. Both had on them an even stranger but identical seal...He wrote in the letter to them, "The words inscribed gives me a mysterious sense of royal aura...that seems to speak to my conscience the answer which I have been seeking for ages - Le Prince De Beaumont is the namesake of this old provincial town...Yet, none of the other elders heeded my advice to look into the scroll and they were about to discard both these banner threads and the crest flag away for fear of a sign of an impending curse. But I have secretly intervened and kept the scroll and a portion of this crest flag hidden from their sight and reach and am seeking your help in restoring the divine favour of our old provincial town. Who is this 'Prince'? And what is this 'Beaumont'? Belle, Maurice, I can tell by my eyes that the princely banner thread and cloth show the meticulous work of Belle's gifted hands and talent...Only you can retell the history of our old provincial town, and I am utterly confident of that, thus sending this ever wise and young dove back to you..."

Maurice glanced over at Belle, who was still preoccupied with the dear little bird, and then at Adam, who was rereading the letter again. Both were indulgent and quiet, until the curious old man and father has to speak up again to get their attention.

Coughing and clearing his throat, he hesitantly began, "Hmmm...So...ermmm...Prince...and Belle...? What are your thoughts about...that...piece of paper...written by...Monsieur...?" He ended with a slight hiccup.

Belle managed to turn her engrossed attention away from her dove for a moment, while Adam too looked up from the letter in his hands. Then, both Maurice and Belle became focused on the more thoughtful looking Prince Adam...

He lifted his shoulders, casting a humble and benevolent gaze before smiling at Maurice, then his eyes lit up even more when they fell on Belle as the intensely radiant sun's rays streamed through the tall glass windows into the spacious study hall.

His face reflecting the warm golden glow looking at Belle, Adam then said, "This is an unexpected but a very touching good news...I am glad that I found a connection..."

The fair and lovely dove flapped its wings and flew over to perch gently on Belle's shoulder once again, and her lips curved into a tender smile. Adam got up from his chair and walked over to her side wrapping his arm around her other shoulder. He then continued, "I read about from our castle records that the territories of our kingdom once extended far and wide even to the edges of the oceans, surrounded by fertile lands and were teeming with ports and merchant trading centres that bustle with activities day and night. Who would have thought that those writings were actually depicting the past of these lonely castle grounds and gates. I believe that we could anticipate much more than this present state which our eyes are deceiving us."

Belle and Maurice could not agree more with him.


	36. Chapter 36

From what Lumiere and Cogsworth discovered, the long passageway terminated at the steps of a winding staircase which began at the tenth floor. At such point and beyond, all they could see was that everything was paved and laden with gold all over. The two presumed that this was where it could finally lead up to the highest North tower...All the way, they had to use the Fifi-look-alike feather duster to clean up the age-old dust and filth which covered thickly the whole stretch of the passageway. In the dark, thankfully Lumiere-look-alike candle holder lit up the pathway in the darkness and cold of the narrow area. All those enchanted objects which originally came from and rightfully belonged to the King and Queen's Royal Chamber Suite were relegated and banished to the lowest point of the castle due to the curse. And it seemed that Cogsworth clock has its hands moving a little faster than when they had observed earlier...The minute hand was the one moving quicker than the other.

On the other hand, Maurice has long known to be a tough man and inventor who would not give up easily of all the goals he had passionately set on completing. Thus, without Belle's knowledge, in the late of the night with just a strong burning lamp to help his vision, he pressed on digging through the hard core of ice under the snow-covered ground all for the sake of Christmas...And God knows the best to have stopped the snowfall throughout the night for him to work successfully...

When morning came, Belle was searching all over the castle for her precious father, only to find him laying asleep under one of the sheds by Phillipe, their horse in the front main castle garden. Quickly taking off her robe to drape over the contentedly snoring Maurice, she was even more astounded by the ultimate display of his persistent labour. There, under the bright winter sun, she and the servants who soon came after her could see the uncovered huge slabs of extremely crystal clear ice brought up from under the ground. What else they could behold was that these clean blocks of ice contained all various colours of perfectly preserved and seemingly fresh roses with their roots intact frozen inside the ice. The whole sight nearly took their breaths away in wonder and disbelief...When Adam came along out of the castle in search of Belle and Maurice, he was even much more surprised by the whole unexpected garden beauty which greeted him...


	37. Chapter 37

"I believe it is going to take at least weeks for these thick ice blocks to melt since they have been under the ground for so long..." Mrs Potts said as she and Belle stood by the tubs inside the castle kitchen where the servants had laid the ice to be near the heat of the fire.

Belle stepped closer to the ice and was glad that it was certainly melting at least, feeling the freezing water as she stooped down. She smiled and added, "Papa said it could have been kept for a lot of years...And I agree...He is gathering more wood to hasten the burning here so these ice could get more heat and hopefully by Christmas, we could get the roses inside them back into the soil. They are just so miraculously strong to be able to withstand the cold and be preserved until now...I seem to be able to smell their perfume scent even right now!"

Mrs Potts could sense the hopefulness in her voice, "Are roses your favourite flowers, dear? It's definitely going to be a miracle Christmas from this year onwards...The first time in so long that we could plant Christmas trees and roses inside this revived castle."

Belle got up and went over to her side, "I was lost in the woods once when I was a child and it was the scent of a rose which helped guide my way home...You can say that was God's first miracle gift for me that saved my life from the wolves."

Mrs Potts was surprised and touched at the same time upon being told. Next second, Chip came running and calling her as his first piano lesson with Fife had ended. Belle quickly fetched his shephered's pie which she has promised to make, delighting the little boy immensely. Shortly, Belle excused herself to return to her suite.

It was the usual time for her to water the pot of rose in her balcony and as she prepared to do so, another surprise greeted her. The bright red petals of the rose had all fell and in place of the once full flower, there was a little tiny fruit with a new baby shoot growing adorably on its side...

Belle went upclose and smiled as she touched the plant with her fingertips, "Are you trying to tell me a new beginning of a story...?"

There was a soft knock on the door..."Please come in..." The girl expressed happily.

It was Adam and he walked in to join her at the balcony, interested to see what kept her so bemused.

"Is it a new flower?" He could tell it almost at once following her gaze.

Belle nodded and said, "Aren't these petals lovely? Their scent is sure to lift up any person's spirits!"

He took her hands in his and looked into her loving eyes, "Thank you for giving me Christmas once again...There is beauty in this castle again because a beauty has come into here...I'm so happy you gently picked up this stony heart of mine..."

Belle brought her warm palms to cup his face, "No, you don't have a stony heart, it's one which deserves much love and tenderness, Adam..."

Caressing her hands, he leaned over to kiss her lips passionately...


	38. Chapter 38

"This is unbelievable..." Adam was filled with awe, and so were Cogsworth and Lumiere, as the three finally made their way to the topmost step of the stairs which led to the presumably highest royal chamber suite of the yet-to-be-known King and Queen of Beaumont, also the Prince's parents...Everyone still has not a completely clear memory of the holders of the highest authority in the kingdom.

Before them stood the widest silver doors of the castle, the fine reflective lustrous surface of which were already overlaid with thickened ice and frost. Had it not been the strong Lumiere-like candles burning, the three men would suffer and freeze under the bitter cold of the hallway.

Lumiere coughed and went up to observe the doors closely, "Hmmm...I'd say we get something from Maurice to saw this block in half!"

Cogsworth put on his eyepiece, "Well, we must be careful about royal property...This whole ice seems to be more than three doors thick!"

They looked about and there Adam had cleverly spotted a little opening of a stained glass window and was looking through it down to behold the misty view of the whole castle and forests surrounding them. When Cogsworth and Lumiere stepped over to join him, they were astounded by the spectacular scenery that was offered.

"Oh my, you really should spend your whole day putting all these into a drawing, Mon Ami...We're encircled by streams and the greens and the woods...It's as though their majesties prepared this for our Christmas gifts!" Lumiere remarked and firmly patted Cogsworth's back again.

"Speaking of which," Adam's tone sounded wistful. "Wondering where they are...mother and father..." He then turned back and paced slowly towards the sealed doors, feeling the stiff layer of glassy ice before him. "I can't grasp their faces, sense their voices...just where could they be...at this very hour...All I can think of on my way up here is the bottle of healing olive oil for Belle...And now, she begins to remind of the long-forgotten child I used to be...as if father and mother are still around here somewhere...Perhaps, we need to rescue them from the curse as well..." Tears could be felt...

Cogsworth and Lumiere turned to each other, somewhat crestfallen and eyes questioning whether they should be expecting anything worse or better behind those barred doors.


	39. Chapter 39

"That's right...I am able to remember about the song the moment I woke up at dawn...just today...The only thing I am not quite clear is how the Queen, her majesty handed me the song and scores...Oh, too bad the way she looked, her face and voice are still shrouded in mystery," Mrs Potts, being the oldest among them all and the servants in the castle, told Cogsworth and Lumiere about her revived memory.

The two men considered and pondered about her words. After a deep silence, Cogsworth added, "Hmmm...I find it just as weird that my clock is running fast at times, and yet seems to pause when I was not keeping an eye on it...What could it be trying to tell?"

Lumiere shrugged, "The other men are working hard on breaking the ice which blocks the door to the King and Queen's suite...I won't worry much since the mystery is about to solve itself soon! I'm definitely positive!"

They could hear Fife, the royal composer, playing the song Tale as Old as Time with a flute this time at Chip's request, for the three of them were standing right outside the door to the main music chamber of the castle where Chip has his lessons. Mrs Potts then remembered further...

"Oh, and I saw..." She cried a little excited.

"You saw what?" Cogsworth and Lumiere repeated in unison.

Her face lit up as she continued, "Have you noticed that there was not a single harp inside this music room...The Queen has it and treasured greatly that instrument...I can sense that it could be just inside the royal chamber in that north tower."

Cogsworth and Lumiere were amazed at how much Mrs Potts could churn out from her memory at this point in time...

Over at the doorway of Prince Adam's study, Belle knocked softly before she was told to enter. When she walked in, Adam was just finishing off the letter he had written in reply to Monsieur's. Folding it up, a smile naturally appeared on his face as he turned to Belle.

"I'm sorry that I did not keep the door open," he said.

Belle was not sure why he would apologise,"No, I understand that you need quietness and privacy while you work...why would you keep it open?"

He looked down a little uneasy before meeting her confused gaze again, "Please come in whenever you like, Belle...I wouldn't want you to knock another time waiting outside for me to answer, even to the point of giving permission..."

Her cheeks betrayed a faint blush before shifting her gaze and lightly nodding in response to his request.


	40. Chapter 40

Having tied the letter for Monsieur unto the gentle fair dove which flew back all the way from the old provincial town, both Adam and Belle were about to release the bird for another long journey as they stood by his study's balcony. Making sure that weight is light enough for the wise little bird which has been resting at Belle's suite ever since returning to the castle, Belle turned to Adam and asked whether he was certain that the letter would be delivered to Monsieur this time round.

He nodded with a confident smile, "For sure I do believe that...There is a reason why Monsieur would write us the letter and that's because we share a deep connection with each other..."

"A deep connection?" Belle repeated in question.

Adam turned her shoulders towards him, taking her hands, "The story between your home and how you came to save us and this castle...Belle, there is more than what it seems...The tale between us is much deeper than all we ever know..."

She could behold the passion in his eyes, "Now that you said, this Christmas felt like the first one I've ever had..." Turning to look over the balcony to the front gardens below, the sight of newly planted Christmas trees surrounding the snow-laden grounds brought a touching smile to her face...She then said to Adam, "Back in our home, we've never had Christmas trees put up before Christmas, not until close to new year, just as Monsieur had written...And they never last past the snow melts in the old provincial town...But now, we even have roses!"

Adam stepped closer to tuck a few strands of her auburn locks behind her ear, "The roses are meaningful...Can you stay a little longer with me in this study, Belle? I don't do a very good job of reading the pages of the kingdom records...I wish I could show you the story of this castle's ancient rose garden maze which I just came across last night...Yet, the headaches came and wouldn't stop at the bedside..."

Belle turned concerned and reached up to feel his forehead with her palm. "Did the fever return, Adam?"

He shook his head with an assuring smile, "It's not a fever from that time...Yet, it's something I always get while reading the text that I could never finish nor go beyond the pages...which only your presence can cure. I can't solve the mystery without seeing you...Thoughts are not enough..."

Belle held his hands tight, "I know...I understand..."


	41. Chapter 41

"Perhaps, if we could get this clock to move backwards more quickly, the faster it would be for us to recover our memories...?" Lumiere suggested patting little Cogsworth clock as they all gathered with Adam and Belle inside the Prince's study.

Everyone gave his idea a deep thought before Mrs Potts broke the silence, "Could that explain why my memories of Her Majesty came back all of a sudden? Now, I could even picture her, tall and elegant, dressed in dazzling silvery white gown and robe...Oh, what undeniable royalty..."

Indeed, as Mrs Potts reveled and spoke, the minute hand of clock sped past a quarter of a hour of a space within just a minute based on the study's wall clock, as Adam observed. They all marvelled at Lumiere's brilliant prediction.

Then, Mrs Potts sighed, "Too bad, all I could see in my mind was her back under the overwhelming blinding and misty light..." At this point, neither both hands of the clock moved but remained stationary.

Belle tried to lighten up the atmosphere, "Well, at the least we are knowing more and more each day...There is another 20 days before Christmas, enough time for us to put up roses on the balconies of this castle's suites...The ice blocks are melting quicker since we have recovered them from under the grounds of the front gardens..."

After Belle said so, Adam turned to her and asked, "Do you think we could restore the flower maze by spring, love?"

"Wha- a flower maze?" Cogsworth repeated curiously, followed by Mrs Potts and Lumiere.

The couple smiled tacitly at each other and then turned to the three of them. Prince Adam then explained, "On the tenth page of our kingdom records, it was written a history about a once four-season's rose garden maze that was planted and protected throughout our castle's front gardens...What Maurice dug up were exactly those roses that have been preserved inside those old ice slabs from under the ground...They could withstand the harsh winter cold when freezed up this way...We read about this mystery together and wonder who was behind all this timeless work..."

"Hmmm, preservation of roses...It sure takes a lot of thinking and dedication," Cogsworth added tapping his chin.

"And they are all perfume roses, with more than one type of distinct scent...I'm sure each has a story of its own behind everything," Belle offered in delight.

Mrs Potts smiled as she caught Adam and Belle exchanging knowing glances with each other, "Oh, romance..."

"Oh...right...now...First, a rose with a curse...Then, a thousand more with many...blessings...?" Lumiere tried hard to conclude.

Expressing a touching smile, Adam took Belle's hand and revealed further, "And it all began, on one Perseids Meteor Shower night in winter...when we read that this Kingdom of Beaumont was born and this thousand-year-old castle was first birthed into existence..."

The moment he uttered those words, everyone was filled with awe...The hands of the clock moved one full hour backwards...


	42. Chapter 42

The castle workers were having a bit of hard time breaking the ice and frost that have enveloped the door to the King and Queen's chamber in the highest North Tower. Lumiere's persistently burning candles seemed to be providing more than enough light and warmth for the men but not the atmosphere of the freezing temperature up there. Maurice could even estimate that the age of the ice was at least ten years old. Interestingly, he also figured that it was roughly formed around the same time as the similar underground ice slabs in the front gardens...Thus, they all presumed that the timing of the events coincided with the beginning of the curse of the enchanted rose, when the Prince was roughly ten years old. However, none of them - Cogsworth, Lumiere nor Mrs Potts, could say for sure what was Adam's exact age at this moment in time, which was heart-wrenching for all, but especially moreso for Adam himself. With the mystery surrounding the King and Queen's disappearance, Belle could see that he was trying his best to be courageous to live up to his obligation to the people...

Came nightfall, Belle took off her robe and draped it over Adam who had fallen asleep by the study table where they had been looking over the records together. Making sure there was no sign of fever or symptom of headache experienced by him, she felt his forehead and cheeks and then her own to be assured. Thankfully, hers were even more chilly than Adam's and she smilingly planted a soft kiss on his forehead before blowing the candlelights out. To her amazement, it did not get any much darker as the tall windows displayed another clear starlit winter night.

Walking over to behold the touching view of the sentimental skies above, she heaved a sigh reflecting back over their progress of the past few days...She was happy that Adam was beginning to catch more memory glimpses of how this kingdom came to be, even though there were still many left unexplained...She could effortlessly imagined herself like him, not knowing when was one's first birthday, where one's parents were at this very hour, and how they looked like...Mrs Potts mentioned the little that she knew of the Queen...Well, the moment she spoke about her, Belle felt something leapt in her mind...Quite like Adam, she has never seen her own mother...Because of her father's long-time heartaches, he never mentioned about her to Belle...She knew not her name and neither how beautiful she was...But, something happened when she was lost in the woods at ten years old...before she moved with Maurice to the old provincial town when he was still a woodcutter...For again the reason of her unknown mother as well as their family of two being poor, Maurice never celebrated Belle's birthday with her...Now after so many years as Belle herself pondered, she could only afford a silent wistful smile while watching the shimmering stars...but then a sharp headache that was somewhat unbearable seemed to torture her soul...


	43. Chapter 43

At dawn when Adam woke up in his study, he realised that he had fallen asleep by the table and that Belle had tucked him warm and comfortably under her winter robe. When he saw her, she was asleep in the armchair by the window, near the open balcony where the bitterly cold winds could easily have blown in towards her direction. Adam quickly got up and headed to her side, placed the robe over her instead and carried Belle still in her deep slumber away from the corner, deciding to take her in his arms to her own suite instead.

When he had laid her onto her bed at last, Adam could feel the chills in her hands and stayed by her side to make sure that she recover her warmth, tucking her under thicker covers. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he stayed watching her for quite a while. Just looking at her gently breathing easily brought to mind a little heartfelt dream he had last night...His thoughts could be endless as he behold her peaceful face, ever so radiant as the slowly rising sun cast golden glows through the curtains onto her beautiful features...His affectionate pondering went on and on before the sound of the clock alerted him and he had to reluctantly leave her suite.

Proceeding down a number of hallways and stairs, Prince Adam finally reached the laundry room where Miss Garderobe was working at the moment. She had a surprise when he showed up in front of her at such an unexpected hour.

"Oh, a very good morning to you my royal highness! I couldn't believe you would come down to this inconspicuous corner this much early? Or am I too late to collect your laundry from your suite? My thousand apologies, let me get up there to take them right away!" Miss Garderobe greeted and expressed in her trademark sing-song style of voice.

The Prince immediately assured that there was nothing wrong with her timing as she prepared to head out of the laundry. He then calmly clarified, "Please don't, Miss Garderobe...I am very pleased with the way you handle your work every morning...I should thank you instead. As for this moment, I am hoping you could be as kind as to help me out with a special request..."

Miss Garderobe's face lit up with curiosity as she quickly agreed to his asking, "Why, absolutely, your royal highness! Just bring it right up for me to know what that special request is!"

He smiled and took out that little diary of Belle from his coat pocket and showed her, "Since Belle was a child, the town where she lived took Christmas very lightly...I just wanted to give her a very special Christmas this year because it feels the first time we ae putting up Christmas trees out and inside this castle...And in the pages of this diarybook, Belle had written down and described every Christmas decorations and ornaments she imagined to be the most beautiful in her mind, with all the lovely and adorable details...Do you think we can make them a reality both at every possible corner of this castle by Christmas? I really don't want Belle to busy herself working in any way for the decorations? She deserves to receive and enjoy them without toils instead..."

As Miss Garderobe glanced and flipped through the pages of those Christmas item and outdoor scene descriptions, she was excited to be able to put her long-kept creativity to full use this time round. Then, turning to Prince Adam, she gave a cheerful thumbs and promised to take up all the job, delighting him.


	44. Chapter 44

Coming to the door of Maurice's suite, Adam was about to knock on it when he hesitated upon hearing the snores of its soundly sleeping occupant reaching from the inside. He reconsidered his decision and stepped back quietly, his hand slipping into a pocket and taking out Belle's diary. Then, figuring that he should not bother Maurice who had been working tirelessly most of the time out there in the gardens the day before, he gradually left the doorway to head down the hall.

Taking a couple of winding stairs, Adam finally reached the lowest chamber of the castle. As expected, no one else was around when he entered it and lit up the lamp inside the dim and cold room. Ever since Cogsworth, Lumiere and him had reached the North Tower going from the passageway behind it, they have never stepped into this room even once, being complacent that everything was in its final hour to be resolved. However, to him, it was actually they were just beginning to go deeper from the tip of the iceberg...And with the dream from last night as well as the sign of the mysterious thornless rose shedding all its petals in Belle's balcony that she told him about, it affirmed that there could be more for them to anticipate...

The bright wardrobe which looked like Miss Garderobe when they were still transformed under the curse still stood here by the open door to the secret passageway. Adam came up to it and tried opening one of the drawers...It was clean and empty...He tried the second one under it,...just as neat and speckless...Mouthing a short prayer, he then pulled out very slowly the third...It seemed almost the same...but then not really so after he placed his hand in and felt the far back of the inside...There was a creased sheet of paper which after he unfolded it fully, showed a drawing of a plan with directions labelled of some sort...

Adam has to work out the clues and meanings scribbled all over on the thin piece of notepaper on his own since it was still early and Cogsworth and Lumiere were yet asleep. After he sat down alone and quietly by the table pondering deeply, the spending of some silently ticking moments led his attention to discover a few stray pieces of the castle's plans and drawings done previously by Cogsworth lying on the floor underneath the table as well as inside a half-opened drawer. Adam picked them up and compared, at last able to reach a conclusion that came out of studying them all.

He then followed the route as traced by the first sheet retrieved from Miss Garderobe's wardrobe...At one far end of the passageway which was facing right opposite to the path towards the King and Queen's chamber, there was another small obscure wooden door. When Adam opened it, he was greeted by the sight of another wonder of a world far below and different from the highest North Tower...It was the way to the unknown breathtaking waterfall which led to the circle of streams surrounding all sides of the base of the castle...where all the precious gems and stones of the kingdom lay buried for over a thousand years in carefully guarded ancient secrecy...


	45. Chapter 45

"A very good morning, my dear highness...How has your sleep been last night?" Mrs Potts came into Belle's suite bringing in her cart of specially prepared breakfast at just about the time the lovely princess woke up.

Quickly sitting up, Belle smiled and greeted, "Morning, Mrs Potts...You really don't have to address me that way...But thank you, I did rest well, though I'm not sure how I ended up here in this room..."

Mrs Potts chuckled imagining and replied, "Oh, don't you think the Prince wouldn't be so charming as to sweep you off your feet and laying you gently in bed...Haha...my dear sweet princess...you're bound to be my highness..."

Belle's cheeks warmed and blushed tender pink for she really did not remember whatever happened after she fell into deep slumber on the night before, leaving her quite some lightheadedness and possibly a mild ache. She then hurried to the table where Mrs Potts had set down her morning meal. She was a little bashful over the desire to inquire where Adam was at this time and thought of looking for him on her own instead. Just then, Mrs Potts spoke up...

The good old lady smiled, sensing Belle's hesitation, "I had actually thought of serving his royal highness breakfast either in his suite or the study...Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen in both, so here I am having his meal along with yours in this same cart...Silly me, I was too absent-minded to have ignored a little note he left me with back in the kitchen..."

Belle then asked, "What did he say in the note?"

Mrs Potts immediately revealed with interest, "Oh, he wrote that he will be engaged in some private but very important task that might last until the end of the day so there is no need for us to serve him any meal at all...I was overly surprised at that, for never before had the Prince been so absorbed and determined in anything in particular...This sounds excitingly mysterious for all of us here...I am guessing that...the power of affection..."

Belle wondered with a curious gaze at the smiling Mrs Potts, "Affection...?"

She patted the girl's hand, "He's changed so much for you, dear...and I'm definitely sure about that even though no one knows whereabout the Prince is at this very moment...But, as you wonder, he is always there for you...A ten-year curse is nothing compared with an eternity of happiness and love...Believe me..."

As Belle considered and pondered deeply about the words which Mrs Potts had spoken to her, the lady left some cloth samples of various shades and patterns of red, white and green which Miss Garderobe had requested her help in passing on for Belle to make her selection. Mrs Potts has not explicitly revealed to Belle the reason for her to make her favourite choices amongst them but simply said it was for the use of the castle's winter tradition. Belle was polite in not posing any further question of suspicion even until Mrs Potts had left her suite.

As soon as Mrs Potts had closed her door, Belle decided to skip her breakfast and headed out to the open balcony to glance over at Adam's suite balcony which directly faced hers from a certain distance. Indeed, she was disappointed upon seeing the drapes were fully drawn before an unlit suite. She had hoped that he could be the first person she would see every first thing in the morning, but actually moreso on this particular day, when she opened her eyes after waking up from dreamland. What he could be working on at this very hour intrigued her immensely...She decided to keep on searching...


	46. Chapter 46

When Belle decided to come to Adam's suite to look for him, the closed door made her hesitate for quite a while and reconsider her intention. She wondered if it was alright for her to enter inside without his consent. Then again, it was either he could be in there for want of much privacy or he could have disappeared from the castle altogether for who knew how long it would be. Her rationale told her that he was acting strange and unusual all of a sudden this day. Just what might he be up to? Did he really insist on not being disturbed by anybody, including she herself? Such a question in her mind caused her to be a thousand times more curious, and curiosity has always been a temptation she could never resist...Her thoughts went back to the time when she first discovered the enchanted rose within that same suite in this West wing which was luring her at this moment.

"Oh, Princess! Just when thoughts of you naturally pop into my head! A very good morning to you!" A cheery voice from behind broke off her doubts and wonder and it was from none other than Fifi, the head housekeeper (cum Lumiere's love interest).

When Belle turned around to face her, she was also greeted by the pretty sight of a pot of purple blue roses which the smiling lady was holding.

"Oh, Miss Fifi, a very good morning!" Belle returned in a questioning tone.

The warm lady offered her the flowers and added cleverly, "Here're the most recent roses which we've gotten from the melted ice slabs in the front gardens. Just as you've suggested, we have placed the rest of them at nearly every suite balcony in this castle. Soon, your highness's balcony in the East wing will be getting a pot of red and pink ones as well! Since his highness is busy in the meantime, I think I'll just let you place these lovely flowers over inside his suite for him. He'll surely want you to do this!" Fifi flashed a playful wink before handing Belle the roses and left for her chores of the day, surprising the girl with such an unexpected idea.

If anything, roses were just as tempting as curiosity, and Belle figured that she finally has a valid reason and purpose for entering his room, and possibly without Adam's knowing. Stepping forward and opening the door very cautiously and quietly, it did not take long before she realised the Prince was indeed totally absent from his suite.

"Hmmm...he sure has worked out a new skill of playing hide-and-seek this time..." Belle raised a doubting eyebrow and sighed, pacing towards the balcony and helped to draw the curtains.

As she was about to set down the potted flowers on a small table by the seat, another endearing sight caught her thoughtful eyes. She happily smiled and bent over to pick up some pieces of red rose petals that have fallen onto the floor of the balcony. When her mind reminded her that the pot she just brought in has only blue and purple coloured petals, she was taken aback. Picking them up one by one, she was quick to count them to make up ten pieces of petals in all. Their honey sweet scent then made her remember that they were actually from the rose saved in her own balcony, the one which had shed all its petals and grown a new shoot and bud in its place. Belle never would have thought that they had been blown and flown all the way from her suite in the East wing to the West here. She had forgotten to keep these petals away inside a bottle.

Belle was really intrigued and touched, carrying the petals in her palms, she then delightfully laid them neatly on the table and out of pleasure of the moment tried to arrange them in the form of the letters of Adam's name...

A sweet smile appeared on her face as she gazed upon the petals of his name for a minute...Then, a soft cool winter breeze blew over the balcony and the petals naturally rearranged themselves...

" B-E-L-L-E."

Belle was surprised by the result of seeing her own name on the table...In a few seconds, a stronger wind came...

" J-U-B-I-L-E-E."

Belle almost could not believe it, "You can talk..."

The wind was then replaced by a calmer and lighter breeze like the first, forming, "laso porp..." This time, Belle has to start scratching her head to make out the mysterious two words and their meaning...


	47. Chapter 47

Despite the more and deeper Belle pondered, she still could not work around solving the meaning of those two strange words, much less giving them a fitting pronunciation...Perhaps due to the kind of sleep she had the previous night, her mind seemed to be a little hazy and less willing to work fully. She had promised Chip to compile all the words she had ever learned from her reading since she was two to create the first dictionary for him. So far from the books she had ever came across at Monsieur's and the castle library which Adam had named after her and for her only, she has yet to find a nice and proper dictionary, making her determined to make one for everybody's use. Needless to say, she wondered if she would ever have to include these words "laso" and "porp" into her list...Their unknown meaning was elusive enough...Even as the winds blew again a number of times, the petals were not disturbed by them at all, remaining stationary and unmoved on the table...Belle was really intrigued this time...

Having lingered at the balcony seat for over an hour, she finally gave in to her boredom and decided to look for a little empty bottle or a jar so she could keep away those dear little petals...Yet, upon a second thought, she did not want to take anything from Adam's suite without first asking him so she figured that she would slip them inside pages of his bedside Bible for the time being. Then afterwards, without knowing what else better to do as she looked around his thoroughly neat and well-tidied suite, she thought about leaving. However, not being sure why and out of the blue, she was attracted by the sight of his often-worn blue coat hanging by the hook beside his big desk. She went upclose towards it and stared amusedly for quite a moment. Feeling that it was a bit too plain, she removed her yellow scarf and playfully attempted to tie it around the coat collar. Then, she unpinned her pink plaid brooch from her gown to see if it match the front of the coat. Placing it over a number of possible spots, she finally decided to pin it right in the centre of the top pocket. When she did so with satisfaction, there appeared to be a piece of note sticking out of the pocket which eventually dropped onto the floor after Belle had fastened the brooch. She bent over to pick it up, only to inevitably notice what was scribbled onto the creased piece of paper by Adam with his easily recognisable handwriting.

From a sideglance of the curtain-drawn spot of the edge of the balcony by the desk, Belle could see a half-arch rainbow appearing in the far west side of the clear sky. Strange, Belle questioned herself if there had been a shower during the earlier hours of this morning. At the same time, she felt the urge to think about what to give Adam as a first Christmas gift...

When she turned her attention back to the scribbled note from Adam's pocket, she could see that he had also drawn a cute little tiny map on it...He titled it as the ancient map of Beaumont as seen from the kingdom records. To her surprise, there were also labels like the area of her old provincial town drawn to the east of their kingdom's castle...Then there was a South point which Adam wrote "Forest" followed by a big bold question mark. His latest work as this made Belle wondered curiously again...

Nevertheless, with all the puzzles and mysteries surrounding and not to mention, the shorter sleep from the night before and Adam's absence, she was growing tired by the hour. Not long after seating herself by his desk, she fell asleep...

Dreams seemed unstoppable these days...Belle found herself at a space in time when she was lost in the woods as a little girl again...Someone asked her what was her name and then she handed her a gift for her to keep and guard after...It was not meant for her but someone else in the future...What was the name of this person?


	48. Chapter 48

While she was still asleep by the desk inside Adam's suite, the Prince walked in and kissed her awake, surprising Belle when she rubbed her eyes open. When her vision cleared and he was already there right beside her, gazing lovingly into her eyes with a dashing smile that caused her heart to skip, Belle almost could not fully believe the dream-like feeling he gave her...

"Oh, Adam...? It's you..." She got up immediately as he held her in his arms, wondering how she should begin to tell him.

"Yes, it's me...Sorry to keep you waiting, my love," he said longingly and was about to embrace her though Belle still appeared confused...It was already near evening when the sun was setting.

Belle glanced about only to realise finally that she was still in his suite. She tried to focus her thoughts and remember, "No, it's strange...Adam, the dream that I was having is so real...There's something important that I left in the woods where my home used to be...as a child...No, Adam, I have to go and get it..."

Belle's sense of sudden urgency just made Adam recalled how exactly he felt after he had his recent dreams. He could tell that she was greatly bothered by it...He planted a tender kiss on her forehead, calming her rush surely, "Don't worry, Belle...We'll be going there together, for certain..."

She looked doubtfully into his eyes,"You mean the two of us? But it was all my own responsibility...and you don't know...the person who entrusted it to me...Oh, she believed me..."

Adam shook his head assuringly and caressed her smooth locks, "You're my responsibility...and whatever you've lost as well...Let us trust that God will restore everything to us, just as how you've restored my heart, okay?"

Belle was touched as he held her protectively close towards himself...Then, he led her out of the suite to where he has been working since early dawn that day - the castle's lowest chamber...

"I was not expecting that you were here really," Belle was getting amused by the minute.

"There're really a lot more going on here than people would know," he implied and took her to the door inside the chamber and then that second door which he came to discover.

Belle was surprised, "This one's not something I remember of seeing..."

He smiled the more he anticipated that Belle would be the first person to whom he would show the wonders behind the hidden door. He then suggested, "How about closing your eyes first, Belle?"

She was curious and teased, "Hmmm...are you going to show me a trick of magic?"

He tried not to let his excitement show too much, "Much more than magic..."

She gave in to his idea, "Alright, since you wanted me to..."

She did so and Adam silently pulled the door open, then covering her eyes to make sure she was not looking before he was prepared to show her.

"Now, can I open them?" Belle whispered softly.

"Yes," he smiled and Belle saw before her eyes through the opened door, a stream encircling a waterfall and then flowing out of the end of the chamber which glimmered and shone brightly in a combination of every colour possible, looking like a starry heaven of rainbows under the sky.

She gasped in wonder, "Oh, Adam...What is this? How did these come to be?"

He was glad to see her happy, wrapping his arms around her slender waist closely, "They're our kingdom's secret treasure gems placed under the crystal clear waters - I want to give them all to you..."

Belle was taken aback and turned to him shaking her head, "No, you can't do this, Adam...I can't take them...not at all..."

He smiled and kissed her fingers, shaking his head as well...He then quickly led her on to step into a little boat readied by him outside the door, while she was still voicing her refusal of all that he just said.

"Adam...This is really...so impulsive of you...What were you thinking?! Can you imagine how everyone else is looking up to you all this time?" Belle could hardly stop protesting as he tried his best to sit her steadily down in the boat, but she kept on...not until the moment when...

He took out a little bundle of wrapped red rose petals held in place by golden and silver threads, then got down on his knee before Belle and opened it up, stunning her.

"Why...?" She gasped as the little petal bundle now revealed a sparkling golden ring joined with a beautiful diamond intricately carved in the shape of a rose.

Adam proposed, "Belle, I love you...will you marry me?"


	49. Chapter 49

The melody filling the air touched their hearts...It was Chip practising his first attempt at playing the song 'Tale as old as time - Beauty and the Beast' with his very own lovely flute at the music hall balcony...

Belle was utterly not expecting such a 'laso porp'? She realised it now what was hinted by the enchanted petals...that Prince Adam, her charming knight was about to propose to her...Clasping her hands, she wondered, was nervous, confused, feeling all of this dream like a magical transformation overnight...What did he just say to her?

Adam's heart raced and pounded, with fingers holding up his promise of a lifetime beginning to quiver and appear somewhat shaky...She seemed to be seriously considering whether he was worth to be accepted...with quite a hint of a doubt...His enthusiastic smile now wavered upon his catching her faltering gaze of indecision on taking the the kingdom's most sought-after wedding ring dedicated and meticulously carved for her alone...He spent the day's time in secret solitude working on and shaping out every cut and highly-detailed curve of this diamond rose with his own bare hands...

Over a moment which persisted like eternity, Belle's heart almost fell when she silently considered all that she had been through - she was only an obscure and funny peasant girl who did not seem to fit in anywhere...Ultimately, her mind flashed back in time to the thought of her unsightly scars left on her shoulder, now covered under the collar of her shimmering gown...She got down on her knees and gently held Adam's hands, about to whisper her saddest reluctant answer when...

The edges of his fingers that had laboured hard for those long hours were sore and swollen when she caught sight of them, with traces of blood showing through and trickling from his bruised and broken skin unto her fingers as she touched them, startling Belle...The diamond rose turned a tad pink-red from his hurt...

"Why Adam...is it because of this ring you sacrificed for? There's no worth of it...only to cause you so much pain now..." Her eyes welled with tears again...

He managed a bittersweet smile and shook his head, "No, it's not for the ring that's worth it, Belle...It's for you...just to be happy..."

She shook her head and kissed his fingers holding them close to her heart, "I love you...I do, Adam..." Sweeping aside his flowing golden brown locks, she brought her lips to kiss his passionately, as the second half-arch rainbow appeared on the east side of the sky when the setting sun in the west cast its fullest glow and radiant rays...

The music continued and Chip's performance was joined by Fife's piano strings resounding throughout the castle grounds and beyond...There came the land's first winter shower before Christmas...witnessing the deep heartfelt bond of our royal couple-to-be...


	50. Chapter 50

"You really shouldn't be doing any more writing for weeks at least," Belle seriously told as she bandaged Adam's fingers that have endured quite a number of cuts...

He smiled at her as she continued to wrap the cloth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a concern...actually, I tried my best to be careful with the chipping tool but...guess it didn't help much..."

She looked up at him again, almost wanting to chid his naivety, yet his innocence gaze dispeled all that intention and it ended up with her sigh of surrender. She cut up the excess length of the cloth and finished the task, "This will be the last time you are to work with the tool, okay?"

Adam was taken aback, "But...Belle, it's still the first time I have carved it for you...I can't wait for more inspirations..."

Belle kept away the bandage basket and turned to him with earnest pleading eyes instead of indignation this time, holding his pair of hands that now did not seem to hurt a slightest bit. She then said to him, "Adam, everyone is expecting you to lead the kingdom...We can't be too selfish for our own fleeting indulgences...Time can be old...but it is also young...We have to learn how to behold the future from an instant in the present and it cannot get any more precious than our perpetual resilience..."

The moment Belle spoke those words, Adam immediately realised and softened with affection for his lady, "Belle, I heard your words in my dream...and now I can be sure you're my giver..."

She was surprised, "Wh-what was that?" Pausing to ponder for a brief moment, she felt a sense of something extraordinary...that the words originated from some point...

Adam smiled gladly, holding her hands close, "Last night, I dreamt about someone leading me and showing where the diamond-shaping tool was...He looked obscured with the shadows surrounding his every side...but..."

"But then...?" Belle wondered curiously, as though a revelation was about to begin.

"The moment I heard him speaking in a voice I had been so longing to hear...as though it had been kept away and hidden for eternity,...I wept while he taught me gently how to handle the tool..." Adam confided emotionally.

Belle gently cupped his face as his voice turned shaky, "Adam...you remind me of the times when I would sit by a tree and watch my father chip pieces of wood when we were still in the forest...Not a single wolf could be found in that paradise then...but things strangely changed after some time...Could this person you have dreamt of...be your father?"

He felt a rush of warmth in his heart when she suggested, but then still shook his head with uncertainty...

She smiled understanding how he must be tired thinking and questioning everything. "He'll surely come back...Those words I just said...sounded what someone appeared to be uttering to me in one of my dreams...I feel that more are awaiting us..."

"Thanks, love," he felt overly comforted.

She moved close to place an assuring kiss on his temple, "Alright, you ought to take a rest...I'll just get Mrs Potts to bring up your dinner at once!" She pulled him to sit back in bed, realising that he would need some help with having his meal for a time.

The last slab of ice which freezed and preserved the age-old underground roses in the front gardens ultimately melted away, to the delight of the castle servants and everyone else...


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh, how we've anticipated this day for over a decade! Congratulations! Blessings! This is our blessing of the year!" Mrs Potts exclaimed after following Belle to bring up the Prince's dinner that night. But, she was not the only one, for curious Chip, Maurice, Cogsworth and Lumiere also trailed along after searching high and low for the Prince the whole day.

The shy faces of Belle and Adam betrayed faint blushes. Chip tugged his mother's skirt impatiently and asked if everything the Prince had just revealed was really about a wedding.

Mrs Potts lifted her dear little son up in her arms while their pup, Preppy, whined and barked excitedly. She joyfully affirmed, "Yes, my child...It's truly 'Your royal highness, Princess Belle', which you should be addressing now..."

Belle quickly shook her head, "Oh no, Mrs Potts...Chip...I'd love for everyone to call me simply 'Belle'..."

Everyone smiled as Adam added, "And so do I, please drop the princely formality for me too, just as Belle would like..."

"Yay! Princess Belle! Princess Belle! Your royal highnesses!" Chip kept repeating with delight.

Maurice took his daughter's hand and said dearly, "My lovely child, at last I can let go of my worries...Papa could never be more grateful for you...Your roya-...opps! I meant, Adam, thank you so much for taking the hand of my precious daughter...My deepest wishes for both of your happiness..."

Belle choked back happy tears and hugged Maurice tight...Everyone was so touched.

When they pulled apart, Cogsworth remarked, "A wonderful, remarkable year indeed...My heartiest congratulations to you both, Prince and our destined Princess Belle! However,...the sight of your bandaged fingers...could they have been...?"

Prince Adam and Belle stammered quite a bit...

"The roses' thorns!"

"The glass broke!"

"Wh-what's which?" Cogsworth and Lumiere questioned blankly.

Another nervous blush came over the couple's faces, since Adam wanted Belle to be the only person to know about the precious stones and gems outside the castle's lowest chamber's secret backdoor for the meantime. A second reason was that Belle also did not want to be a proud show-off of her priceless diamond rose ring which Adam personally shaped and made for her as of this soon yet!

Mrs Potts finally butted in, "Aww...come on, you two! Stop being busybodies! Remember when our new Princess hurt her arm? Just let them enjoy this present sweetness together for now, alright? Our Prince has suffered hunger pangs for the whole day, mind you two!"

Adam and Belle could now breathe with relief. Lumiere again hit Cogsworth's head, "That's right, you nitpicky mon ami! We have yet to have our own dinner for tonight you know! Oh and by the way, congratulations, your both royal highnesses! We'll be briefing you both on our next plan of action for the King and Queen's highest chamber!"

The second Lumiere finished informing, their attention was captured by another event of the sparkling and glistening winter Perseids meteor shower from the Prince's suite open balcony, immensely delighting their hearts at a time worthy of the grandest celebrations!


	52. Chapter 52

Later that night, Belle was aroused in her sleep by a dream...

"We lost him...but pray that God will keep him safe...and forbid anything that keep you both from your destiny...And please keep this safe as well, my most beautiful girl, Belle..."

The ten-year-old girl helped tend the wounds on the palms of an unknown lady who spoke to her in the most motherly voice...The truth was little Belle was not actually lost in the woods as her vague memories had her always believed until this dream finally revealed...She was set on running away from home to find her one and only mother that day...Yet, she ended up meeting this lady who appeared to be on a rush like her with another man looking somewhat weak and frail, and both wore thick and long robes...

Yet, as the three of them were about to part after Belle made a light innocent promise to the mysterious lady who seemed to possess the most authoritative tone in her voice, packs of wolves were sent their paths in the middle of these woods where they lingered, attacking them at once and erecting an impenetrable soulful barrier to the memory of their appointed encounter as they lost consciousness...

"Whoever touches her finger on any thing which belongs to this place will be cursed along with the people in it!"

The sinister pronouncement immediately woke Belle up in bed when it was about dawn...Wiping beads of sweat on her temples, she sighed with immense relief that it was actually a dream, albeit moreso a divine window taking her back to the past...She quickly put on her nightrobe and peered at the balcony...

"That royal crest on the banners! I remember now that I have seen it before!" Belle exclaimed in realisation and got out of her bed to dash towards the balcony as it offered the outside view of the banners on top of the rest of towers of the castle...Then again, she also felt something magical...

Her wedding ring which Adam had made solely for her bore the scent of a unique kind of olive oil that as she touched her finger on her hidden scars on her shoulder, part of them felt as smooth and delicate as fresh baby skin...Belle could not be more intrigued and grateful as she noticed random portions of the ugliest sight on her skin gone...

What else, there was something many times more grand as she behold the sight before the balcony...The early breeze of dawn sent pink and rose petals flying and descending over the place as the walls of her balcony were decorated with roses,flowers, holly leaves and red berries strewn together forming the letters of her own name...Not only hers, but Adam's and the other castle suite balconies have the same kind of distinct lovely name decorations as well, thanks to her bizarre ideas which she now recalled to have been doodled and written down in her own childhood diarybook...Now, as she paid more detailed attention, there were ladders seen placed at various parts of the castle walls to carry on the Christmas decoration work...

"Oh, this is a very first and...magical...Christmas...Thank you so much..." Belle blinked back touching tears of joy...


	53. Chapter 53

"Oh, I must find it...ought not to lose it all..." Mrs Potts rummaged and searched through every nook of her suite while Chip and Belle looked on with curious concern.

It was just past dawn and since Belle was up already, the princess bride-to-be thought of heading into the castle kitchen to prepare some fresh breakfast delight, only to hear Chip calling her halfway through whispering that his mother was busy with looking for a particular item. According to the little boy, Mrs Potts was also awakened earlier by what she called a dream message that apparently has to do with the Queen's personal instruction for her. Soon, they found out she was trying to recover the sheet of original lyrics to the song she sang for Belle and the Prince that has been misplaced and lost for the longest time she could not quite remember. It was the last item that her majesty had entrusted her with Mrs Potts' promise to guard.

"There is just something wrong with the end of the chorus! I think I have made a serious huge mistake with it...Yet, I'm confused about what exactly it is!" Throwing about sheets and corsets, Mrs Potts was beginning to get flustered with each minute.

Chip hugged tight his precious new flute and security blanket as he stood by Belle, having never seen his often patient and well-composed mother so eagerly determined on obtaining a thing.

"Well,...Mrs Potts...By any chance, do you have any reliable clue on where you may have last seen the songsheet?" Belle tried to ask and perhaps, help calm the frustrated lady a bit.

It was with some success for Mrs Potts finally stopped pulling out all her clothes from the closet drawer and stepped back realising what of a heap of mess she had made out of her room. She slumped onto her bed and sighed in exasperation, "My, I must have gone crazy!"

Chip and Belle also sighed in relief and thought they could have at least a moment of peace, only to be frightened along with the anxious Mrs Potts by the sound of the wall clock falling off the hook due to the weight of a heavy coat thrown over on it seconds ago, scaring the wits out of the three of them.

"Oh, wait! Mama! Mama! I saw some stuff there sticking out!" Chip scurried over to the collapsed clock as fast as his sharp gaze could spot it.


	54. Chapter 54

"And so,...the song should rightfully be titled 'Beauty and the Prince'! That should also be part of the chorus...I apologise for misleading everyone all this while as I was quite carried away by the curse that once was..." Mrs Potts declared with firm assurance and confidence to everyone in the Prince's study, in particular bringing delight to both Belle and Adam.

"Wonderful! Lovely! After so long, we finally get to bring honour to such a very special love story!" Lumiere cheered and applauded, giving Prince Adam a warm pat on the shoulder.

Smiling, Mrs Potts kissed her dearest Chip in her arms, "Thanks to you, my sweetest boy..." Everyone was touched by the original lyrics to the song which Chip found hidden by the spring inside the suite's wall clock. The ingenious boy deserved a fair share of honour this time with Prince Adam promising something awesome for him in the days to come.

"Hmmm...absolutely marvellous! Now, it seems we are stepping closer to solving the mystery behind this kingdom!" Cogsworth was always the one to bring everyone back to business.

Adam then said, "I'd never really thought that everything would recover after a few hours of night's sleep..." Belle had actually planned to suggest inviting the Healer back to their castle to attend to the wounds of his fingers, but it turned out that the Prince could already write with his hand much better than before after waking up. All the cuts on his skin had completely disappeared...

"Thanks to the olive oil," Belle added as they exchanged soft gaze and smiles. It appeared that he was not minding the addition of her items to his coat which she playfully did the day before while waiting for him in his suite. That yellow scarf of hers and the pink brooch seemed to mysteriously escaped everyone's attention except for the two of them as Adam knowingly wore them on purpose for her notice.

"Ahhh...the warmth..." Mrs Potts remarked after taking note of their non-verbal cues.

"Yeah right...That olive oil sure is miraculous, " Cogsworth started again. "So, we have been getting clues and messages as well about intriguing...diamond chips presenting themselves here,...there, and wherever we don't quite understand."

It turned out that Chip too found a little diamond chip embedded inside the clock together with a worn sheet of the handwritten song lyrics he had found.

Lumiere then spoke, "Therefore, your highness, these chips sure serve a purpose..."

Cogsworth butted in, "In connection to the highest royal chamber..."

"Which to this day, remained inaccessible behind the stiffest block of frozen ice!" Lumiere proudly finished before Cogsworth could.

In a matter of less than a minute while they were still racing to talk more than the other, Prince Adam had been thoughtfully sketching a perfect and complete picture of the appearance of the unique diamond chip which clever Chip had presented on his study table, surprising Belle and everyone else.

"Unbelievable..." Lumiere expressed wide-eyed as they all gathered closer around the table to admire Adam's latest impeccably-drawn art. The Prince was grateful for what he was able to do many times better this second time after painting a portrait of Belle weeks ago.

He looked up at them and decided, "I perceive that all these diamond chips are connected closely to one another in their shapes and sizes...There is a use for them as a whole so we should continue gathering them one by one wherever and whenever they can be discovered in the corners of this castle."

Everyone agreed without a doubt.


	55. Chapter 55

"Why are we coming here all of a sudden? It's been a while since we've been in this hall..." Belle asked and smiled as Adam took her into this ballroom once again where they last danced. She thought that he appeared to be looking for something while at the same time, keeping her in suspense.

After glancing about the huge and wide hall of space where just the two of them were in at this hour, he seemed to succeed in his swift search and requested for Belle to close her eyes again for a moment.

"Just what is this for, Adam?" Belle could not help giggling at his trick, though she knew there must be something interesting for him to reveal that could lead him to wanting surprise her again. Nevertheless, she still happily complied by closing her eyes.

In a short half-a-minute when she could sense some movements without her sight, Adam very quickly returned to her side and held her hands.

"Can I now-...?" Belle's question was interrupted by the sound of a familiar tune playing that filled the whole hall, though it was not solely in the direction of the silent grand piano which stood in the midst of the place.

"Yes, Belle," Adam said softly. When she did so, the girl was touched by the orchestral music that she finally knew was coming from a record player she saw for the first time. She has no idea how the strange thing unknown to her was able to do such a wonder, and so she needed Adam to explain to her, which he did very cleverly well.

"This just feels like...a magic," Belle was awed by how much he knew more than herself. Although she had read so much all her life, this one thing of a record player was the hardest to reach and build up in her world of imaginations.

"This song is also...magic," Adam smiled with a tinge of manly shyness.

Belle looked down with a bashful smile at their held hands, "I never knew it was written for us before we even met...I had asked myself many times why and how the words could be so captivating..."

Adam stepped closer and kissed her temple, "It's true of us...And I'm sure the answer will find us, just as how you've found me...and transformed this world of mine."

He lifted her chin and their gaze spoke of the depths of their feelings...Following their instinct and the music, they sang together...

Belle: Tale as old as time

True as love can be

Adam: Barely even friends

Then I was to bend

Unexpectedly

Belle: Just a little change

Small to say the least

Adam: We're a little scared

Not at all prepared

Belle and Adam: Beauty and the Prince

Never just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange

Adam: Finding I can change

Learning I was wrong

Belle: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Belle and Adam: Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Prince


	56. Chapter 56

Pulling Adam back into his suite together, Belle insisted to show him something even more magical that she discovered about the fallen red rose petals blown all the way from her balcony into his the day before. Coming inside, she looked about in search for the sight of the item she had hidden them between its pages, "It must be somewhere here, I believe...A book, which is thick and I'd never seen before yesterday, laid on a..."

Adam was intrigued by the way she had briefly described to him on their way to this suite. It was another time when her charming enthusiasm sparked his admiration for her again. "A thick book with thousands of pages laid on the bedside table?" He repeated and suggested, seeming to obtain clarity of her description.

Belle paused glancing around and pondered for a second or two, then turned to him with a delightful gleam in her eyes clasping his hands, "Yes, you are correct! That book did not come from the library, I presume...?"

He smiled knowingly and led her over to big chest placed at the foot of his bed, opening it up to take out the book for her...

"You must be looking for this...It's one of the treasures which survived unblemished through the curse," Adam placed it in her hands as he said so.

Interest arose in Belle when she could hold it once again, "Oh, it sure feels heavy...But, I'm not sure how to call this..."

Adam taught her how to pronounce its name, "The Holy Bible...We will be sharing this together from now on...because what was once mine is now all yours..."

Belle looked up at him a little uncertain, "Ho-ly...Bi-ble...I...might have heard this somewhere before?" She was amazed by how much new things he has shown her...They chuckled at the same time...

A strong warm breeze blew in through the open balcony, causing the divine book to flip open and the pages turned...Inevitably, the rose petals were revealed and flew to alight onto the bed.

Adam and Belle saw that the petals formed the shape of the two letters "A & B", which amazed him immensely. "This is wonderful, Belle...Even the petals are willing to show me..."

She giggled, "Favour rests on anyone who is eager to receive..."

He turned to her with a grateful smile, "It seems that the enchanted rose is granting immeasurable favour."

"J-U-B-I-L-E-E," another sweeping wind rearranged the petals.

Belle and Adam looked at each other tacitly. "This should be a second time it has revealed?" Adam recalled what Belle told him a while ago.

From what should have been a positive message, Belle felt a little confusion and recalled once again the intense dream she had shortly before awaking at dawn that day. What was the sinister-sounding pronouncement of a curse and to whom was it cast on?

Adam held her hands with concern, "Belle, are you alright? Is this thing making you weary for a reason?"

She tried to dismiss the questions which offered not an answer, not wanting to create worries for anyone. Adam sensed somewhat that something was a bother for her through her hesitance, so when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, he decided to keep away the petals into one of the stray cases picked from inside his bedchest.


	57. Chapter 57

It was actually Mrs Potts who knocked on the door. Seeing Prince Adam and Belle together in the suite, she was assured that this was the perfect moment to present back to them the item she has been keeping all this while ever since they were unable to access the locked King and Queen's suite chamber.

"I see this is just right...I should be returning this teapot to your care," she gratefully handed the teapot which she used to be transformed into during the period of the curse back to the Prince and Belle.

Adam and Belle wondered what could have led her to the decision. Mrs Potts eagerly explained, "Keeping this in the pantry is not fitting for a royal item, especially after last night's dream of me gladly serving her majesty her favourite rose tea with this precious teapot of hers...Those fond memories shall be returning more and more with time. I believe this is what she wants of me to do on her behalf...Wherever she may still be at this moment, I want to do my best in loyalty because she had treated us well...Know this, Adam."

Blinking back a tear, Adam thanked her for everything...

After Mrs Potts left, they brought the teapot to the table and set it down. It seemed that just a simple thing could arouse much emotions as they thought about its long-lost owner and the life-changing events it has witnessed in this castle. As Adam sat down with Belle by it, questions of the thens and bygones were stirred again...

He nearly broke down, "I really don't know what should I do with this..."

Belle knew very well that this could be hard, "Well, why don't we see if it has any answers?"

He was confused a little by her, "What do you mean? I just don't see anyth-..." Simply just giving it a touch or two on the lid, there seemed to be something more awaiting inside the elegant pot.

"It's strange...I could only turn it this way and not the other way round?" Adam and Belle sat up as he fingered with the thing again.

Belle noticed then that the lid would not give in when it was turned clockwise but was easy in the opposite direction, just like Cogsworth's clock. "Belle, can you help me with this?" Adam asked while getting all the more curious.

"Alright," Belle did so with him together and they managed to open up the lid at once. Surprise greeted them.

"There are so many tiny pieces of notes in here, " they said at the same time.

"I couldn't believe this," Adam took out a few, and then there were some and many more, as though they were an endless supply.

"Mrs Potts might not have discovered this," Belle added as the two of them struggled to read through all those really small handwritten treasures they have gathered...


	58. Chapter 58

"It could be perceived that this castle, even this kingdom, would not be seeing anymore rainbows, perhaps indefinitely..."

"The joy and celebration has to be put off, and the seasons too fell into a slumber..."

"The curse could not be reversed but time could be bought in exchange for a remedy of delay. On condition of time giving a part of itself, love and sacrifice must be given back as the price...because the only true love which lives on for all eternity, is greater than time."

After they have read those extremely few three pieces of written notes that are large enough to be seen without a magnifying glass, Belle and Adam were thinking hard about their meaning and how they were implying about the situation.

Both were equally concerned about everything that was mentioned in those words.

"I think I should just go and ask Papa whether he still has any spare magnifying glass for us," Belle said and prepared to seek her father when Adam caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Belle, let's just wait and rest for a moment," he tried to persuade, taking her hands in his.

The earnest gaze in his eyes seemed to dissipate her sense of urgency and impatience at once. Belle then asked him, "Why? Don't you want to know?"

He smiled, "Those messages have told us a lot about all and what we could know for now...I just don't want you to grow weary because of this weight of concern...Belle, I believe ours is that eternal love that has turned the hands of time...Part of the messages was a past. I'm not afraid of the curse anymore, you've seen me at my worst, and you're still here with me...If the curse is to come back and change me, I still have you in my heart giving me hope till the end of time."

Belle placed a finger on his lips and whispered shaking her head, "No, you won't be...The curse has to go...I...won't...let...it..."

He held her close and tight, kissing her sweetly scented hair, "Anything for you, love..."

She grasped his coat and held back her tears, fighting back depressing thoughts and fears...

"Let's head over to the balcony," Adam then said softly as he caressed the fringes of her hair.

Belle lifted her gaze and they could hear shouts, cheers and noises that were getting louder coming from the outside of the castle. Adam kissed her fingers and took her to see what was happening right below the open balcony.

"Oh, my..." Belle gasped as she could see right there in the front gardens of the castle, Oswald and a number of other men servants were carefully putting together a giant Christmas tree, but it was made entirely of the colourful books chosen and taken from the library Adam gave to Belle, which made it looked very much like rainbows of cubes instead of spiky green leaves.

"Do you like it?" Adam could not wait to hear her answer.

She turned to him a little teary, "I couldn't believe this..."

"It's our first Christmas after all," he said sweeping her bangs.

She smiled and corrected, "A second one to be exact!"

They chuckled together and Adam went on to point out to her Maurice who was working on one far side of the gardens, "Papa has been using his latest invention of a measuring instrument to collect the amount of snow fallen on this castle grounds and it was just a little less than three cups for the whole time. He plans to refreeze the melted ice which had preserved the underground roses as well and create ice sculptures of us all this Christmas."

Belle was surprised and recalled, "This sounds familiar in a way..."

Adam then suggested that all were the ideas in her childhood diary, though Belle was still quite confused over what she had actually written.


	59. Chapter 59

While Cogsworth and Lumiere were busy searching and gathering diamond chips lodged at random wall corners throughout the castle, in fact they were close to collecting more than three hundred of them in all starting with what little Chip has found, Belle and Mrs Potts spent some time in one of the drawing rooms trying to create a clear and accurate portrait of the Queen as described and seen by Mrs Potts in her dreams.

Belle attempted her very best, for even she has unknowingly shared a part in her own dream recalling a pair of hooded couple whom she has encountered the moments before she suffered a strange memory loss when she was ten years old. The dream wound back time to resurrect her locked memories...Now, as she followed closely Mrs Potts' description, she was more certain than ever...

"How is that, Belle?" Mrs Potts asked first, followed by the handsome voice of Adam who has just entered the room, pacing over to Belle's side, who was seated in front of the canvas.

She almost could not believe it, "It's really her too...?"

Mrs Potts then affirmed in amazement, "My Princess, you are a gifted talent from heaven! I could finally see for real how her majesty had appeared in my wildest imaginations! Thank you so very much, Belle dear!"

Prince Adam was also captivated, almost at a lost for words as he stared on at Belle's raw sketch of presumably the royal Queen of the kingdom, his very own mother. With a tiara of crystal diamonds on her head and long radiant blonde tresses, elegantly dressed in flowing golden and silvery robe of the second highest honour in the kingdom, a gaze that spoke of wisdom and gracious strength, all three of them were surprised with awe...

"I...still could not...believe this...No wonder, the sight of the royal crest has been tugging at the corners of my mind," Belle set down her brush to brace herself.

Adam held her shoulder and asked with concern, "What is that, Belle? You've worked extremely hard on this painting to give this to us, I shouldn't have let you..."

Mrs Potts quickly suggested worriedly, "I should get a glass of water for you right away! I shouldn't have put so much of a pressure on our Royal bride!"

Belle stopped her, "Oh no, Mrs Potts...Not to worry...I just think that it's time to share what I have dreamt with you all as well..."


	60. Chapter 60

Throughout the castle, one of the great news was spread about the ice surrounding the entrance to the King and Queen's chamber has all melted. Cogsworth and Lumiere could finally expressed relief and joy over part of their job finally done. Adam was grateful for them and everything. He liked to think that it was Lumiere's lookalike candlestand, with its heat from the lighted candles that has persisted all through this, placed at the North tower before the chamber that has played a huge role in bringing about the thorough melting of the ice, for it was only until now that the light from them completely went out, as if to tell everyone that their work was finished at long last.

When they all came up to the tower where the chamber was, though the bitter cold has dissipated quite a bit, there was just one more obstacle that prevented their access to it. After all the ice has melted, there was actually a much thicker but very clear diamond bar mounted over the centre of the doors as well. They were not able to reach through to unlock and open the doors behind it. To complicate things even further, all the surface of the diamond bar was shaped in a way that it pricked Cogsworth and Lumiere's hands very sharply, cutting their skin painfully that it bled.

"We need to be extremely careful with this...This diamond bar seems...to be...about a thousand years old..." Adam judged in a serious tone.

Cogsworth and Lumiere were surprised that the Prince could be so knowledgeable now. They could feel that something was positively different from the way he looked at things these days. There was indeed a change...

"So what should we do, your highness?" Cogsworth inquired with concern.

He turned to them to assure, "There is a way...but it is not all ready yet."

Lumiere then quickly asked, "What do you mean,...it's not the time yet?"

Adam affirmed them, "It's not the time yet, but we still have time to prepare for it...Not to worry, our patience would be paid off eventually...For now, we need more guards than ever to keep watch over these doors."

Though they were a tad bit worried and overly curious, Cogsworth and Lumiere trusted the Prince as much as he trusted them both. Thus, the order was carried out without unnecessary questions.


	61. Chapter 61

"What is this?" Belle asked when Prince Adam found her in the middle courtyard of the castle and with a warm smile, he presented to her a heart-shaped golden key.

Noticeably a little nervous, he answered her, "It is the key to the obscure backdoor of the lowest chamber which leads to the streams and waterfall I showed you...Belle, I'm giving this all for you to have..."

She was incredibly surprised by his decision and pressed the key back onto his palm, "No, Adam...I really can't take this..."

He tried to gently persuade her, taking her hands, "Belle, I really do want to share everything of mine with you...This is the wish that I want..."

She was firm on refusing, "Adam, my wish is not big nor great...I just want to love you and that's enough...I don't mean anything more, it's true..."

"But, Belle...I too want to love you but love is not just enough in words..." He returned the key into her hands, "You're my Princess...my Queen...and I want to mean it in my deed. Belle, treat this as a thread between our hearts...I want to be reminded of our love always...Remember? Without you coming into this castle and my heart, we wouldn't have been transformed from the ruins of this place."

"But, Adam..." Belle softened as he gazed yearningly into her tender eyes.

He smiled again as words faded into understanding between their emotions for each other...Belle looked down and beheld the beautifully crafted key in her hands, a closer glance at the intricate details of the heart shape revealed her name etched onto them in lined with little gleaming diamonds...She was overwhelmingly touched by the precious work of his hands that he meant for her...

A pair of fair doves alighted onto the flower trellis surrounding them...

For a fleeting moment, Belle's uncertainty returned and then it made her realised...

Adam sensed her hesitation, "What's that, love?"

She lightly gasped, "The key...It's a key, Adam..."

"A key?" He turned curious.

A delighted smile reappeared on her face, "Yes, it's indeed truly a key! Thank you so much, love! I can finally remember!"

Adam could not help smiling wide and sharing in the wonder of the moment hearing Belle addressed him "love" for the first time.

Belle held his arms ever so dearly like none other day, "I mean...back in the woods when I first saw the Queen...and most likely his majesty as well...It was a really precious key, and with the royal crest inscribed onto it, that she has given me to guard and keep! Yet,..."

Adam was amazed by her, "Yet what?"

The delight almost calmed now, Belle's face fell just as quick as she told, "Something happened I believe...that caused me to lose it all..."

He held her hands dearly, "Not to worry, Belle...I said that I promise to take you back to your home...We'll do it together..."

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll find and recover what was lost...together..." He kissed her temple passionately.


	62. Chapter 62

When it came the morning which was exactly seven days before Christmas, everyone was expected to be as busy as ever not only in preparation for the castle's first festive celebration, but also planning for the royal engagement. It still bothered Cogsworth and Lumiere of how they were to go about doing so when the presence of the King and Queen was missing. Was it the right thing to do without first considering their place and authority at such an important event in the kingdom's history?

As if the unsettled questions were not enough, surprises were in right after dawn. One after another, things mysteriously broke and needed repairing for any reason possible, from beds to faucets and vase, only to have the castle servants discover many more remaining diamond chips that fell out of the objects and items. What was more interesting - Cogsworth and Lumiere happened to find from their broken beds, long lost letters that were personally written for them both by the King himself...expressing how deeply his majesty appreciated their loyalty and service to the kingdom.

When Prince Adam awoke by dawn earlier that day, he finally recalled receiving a dream which let him hear very clearly the voice of someone significant to him. Instinct told him that he could be his very own father, the King, and to his amazement, he seemed to recognize that kind fatherly tone, from a certain moment after Belle's broke the curse and he was transformed back to his present human form...Interestingly, it occurred somewhere inside the castle...The more he grew curious, the more he wondered if that person, his majesty, could be one of the people within the castle...Yet, he could not be sure...Where could he be hiding from everyone when they were searching over all corners for him?

Coming into his study, he saw the most sought after magnifying glass placed on his desk, with a little note by Maurice. He managed to retrieve the thing from his old rusty toolbox. Adam could not be more glad...Casting a grateful glance at the balcony, he was intrigued by the fact that there have been exactly seven days since the castle has not seen a single snowfall...Did this imply the season has been changing more swiftly than any year before, as if racing through those ten cursed years, and they would welcome an early spring?

He then quickly took out a random slip of note from Mrs Potts' teapot and studied the words written...

"Whoever touches an item of this royal bloodline will be cursed along with the castle and its remnant of people. So when the inevitable curse was placed on a certain girl, because she was cursed along with those transformed out of their human forms in the castle, she will be the only girl who is able to redeem him by paying double the price of being cursed!"

Adam was terribly shocked by such a pronouncement that he has just read. How did such a thing happen?

Feeling a sudden urge of intuition, Prince Adam quickly slipped out the book of kingdom records from his locked desk drawer and turned the pages...

On the thousandth page itself, he could finally see the long list of past monarchs who had reigned their kingdom of Beaumont, which much to his surprise did not seem to be there the last time he browsed through it...The names ended at the 49th place, which caused Adam to recall the message given to him and Belle by the ten pieces of red rose petals she has preserved...


	63. Chapter 63

So with the collection of all about a thousand diamond chips, Adam was able to put them together to assemble into a sizeable diamond cutter tool, based on what he found in the lowest chamber and he used it to carve out the diamond rose wedding ring for Belle. Then, it was diamond against diamond which enabled Prince Adam to cut through the thick slab of bar placed before the door to the King and Queen's chamber. The bar broke at last, so now the only barrier is the key to the lock of the chamber's doors...With regard to this, the Prince remembered what Belle told him earlier on...His parents must have given the key to Belle when they met in the woods about ten years ago...And then, despite it was still early morning, Cogsworth's clock was running at a time of its own...When the hands struck twelve o'clock sharp, they happened to stop moving altogether...

When Belle awoke that morning, the birds were chirping very cheerfully as if they singing a new song that delighted her heart dearly...Listening closely, she imagined it to be "Tale as old as time - Beauty and the Prince." The first thing she did was walked over to the balcony and drew open its curtains...On this particular dawn, bluebirds were gathered all around at her balcony that Belle felt like it was already spring...and a special one indeed...

When she took a look at her pot of new rose shoots, she was quite surprised...

"I thought you were red last night...How come you are turning into sweet blues so fast?" She smiled and stooped down before it, her palms cupping the soft smooth petals...

"So flowers can turn their colours, huh?" She marvelled and a thought came to her.

"You look just like the shade of his eyes now...Maybe I should call you as, 'Adam's eyes'..." Belle pondered and her fingers unintentionally reached up to touch the part of shoulder where the scars used to be...Now, the whole skin felt just as soft and smooth as the petals of the roses in the pot...She was immensely surprised...


	64. Chapter 64

Upon watering the pretty blue roses, Belle could smell an especially sweet scent of perfume spreading from the moistened petals, arousing much delight in the heart of the future princess of the kingdom...

Just then at that moment, a soft knock on her door was heard...She set down the watering can and paced over to answer it. Adam was there as the first person to greet her this morning. She too was happy to see him and he fondly planted a kiss on her forehead, patiently awaiting to tell all that he had discovered from Mrs Potts' teapot and then the locked King and Queen's chamber. As for Belle, she could not wait to show him her beloved flowers and the lovely scent they have produced...

It was almost like a neverending talk and heartfelt exchange between them inside Belle's chamber...Only when the clock struck nine o'clock sharp in the middle of the morning, Cogsworth and Lumiere came knocking hard on their closed door again, rushing and nearly breathless from an unexpected experience of a somewhat major happening...

Adam and Belle quickly attended to their concern, only to be told that a large gathering of people had come and show themselves up at the palace gates, amongst them to be surprisingly Monsieur, whom Belle and Maurice had known from their old provincial town, together with the messenger dove which Adam had sent back earlier to him. Cogsworth and Lumiere were so taken aback by even other elders of Belle's provincial town. The other huge group of castle visitors then introduced themselves as the former exiled inhabitants of their kingdom of Beaumont. Belle was immediately reminded by what Adam revealed to her back in the room that all the desolate and wolf-roaming forests surrounding their castle used to be vast and teeming fertile farmlands where these inhabitants used to grow crops of all sorts throughout the whole year(even in winter) and lived rich fulfilling lives, that was until everything changed when the King and Queen had to flee the castle. To protect their kingdom inhabitants from the curse that would soon transform the whole place into doom, they warned them all to leave to a faraway land and sojourn there until they promised that everything would once again restored through a heavenly promise which would connect all persons belonging to Beaumont to a golden jubilee year. Now, the people brought themselves and all the belongings they have kept faithfully through the ten years of hiding with them back to this castle to meet with the legendary restorer prince of the kingdom. These they all have told Monsieur and the elders of the provincial town on their way of return here, with the town being rightfully the once flourishing capital of the kingdom named after Adam by his beloved father as a gift for his one and only precious son...Even though through a little innocent game of hide-and-seek by the young prince then, the King and Queen failed to protect, rescue and flee with their son from the castle under attack then, it appeared now that it was a heavenly plan for a royal blood owner to remain there and then to counter the fullest harsh forces of the curse, otherwise nothing could be regained indefinitely...Yet, not without a cost to pay...


	65. Chapter 65

A tale as old as time...A story as enchanted as the castle...

The Queen used to be a passionate lover of roses and the King was an avid gardener of his castle who would plant every possible kind of flower every single day to delight her, although he was also a greatly skilled jewellery crafter. However, one day the King was struck with a strange illness which devoid him of the ability to smell the Queen's most-loved flowers. He began to detest flowers, which slowly turned him into an angry and hateful man unable to understand the beauty of flowers and everything around him, ultimately losing his love for his beloved wife. That was also how their son ended up being an easily spoilt child.

The Queen sought the help of every elite and commoner of the kingdom for the King's remedy in exchange for the highest possible reward, yet without success until one day, a lady sorcerer, or more rightfully an enchantress came to the doors of the castle, who desired the reward of having a lifelong livelihood in the castle.

By God's grace, the King miraculously recovered his sense of smell before the Queen would agree to grant the reward and so they quickly have her sent away...Yet, the sorceress, unsatisfied, pronounced a a curse of overwhelming fear on them that would cause them to flee from the castle in her place, leaving the kingdom and their only heir in doom. And should even the Prince would not welcome her upon her next return of a test of mercy to lift the curse off them, a more devastating curse would fall on him and the whole kingdom, dooming to unknown until the day when they would find the love of forgiveness granted once again.

While on their way to leave the castle, the King and Queen left Belle a little rose in the forest when she got lost from Maurice, giving her much joy and petals to find her way back to him...And that was why, ever since that day, Belle has always have a soft spot for roses and flowers because in the Queen's eyes, she could find the love of a mother whom she has never seen and yet came to her rescue in her most hopeless moments. Right after, the Queen also saw in a little ten-year-old girl, the pure love and hope that was meant to be for her young heir of the kingdom. The moment she uttered her name as "Belle", the Queen was reminded of her most faithful and beloved dear servant and friend. She was the Queen's most precious support during the dark times of the King's mysterious illness. She was also little Belle's own mother, who had named her daughter after her name "Annabelle." When the Queen was in her greatest distress, Belle's mother had left Maurice and her baby daughter just shortly after her only child's birth in their home in the woods for the castle to be with the Queen. But who would know the two great friends had earlier made a promise secretly to bethrothe their only son and daughter to each other without anyone else's knowledge, for the only person the Queen could trust was her most loyal former servant.

During one storm-filled night when it was known that the enchantress would return to the castle, Belle's mother urged the King and Queen to flee while she would disguise herself as the Queen to lure the enchantress away from the castle...What was unfortunate turned out to be the Prince was missed while unawarely playing hide-and-seek...Upon leaving a treasured key with little Belle, the King and Queen had to continue on their escape away for fear of the stalking enchantress...

Ultimately, the evil enchantress met with her doomed fate when she fell off a high cliff on that stormy night in order to catch the disguised Queen who was leading her astray a great distance from the castle...In her greatest act of compassion and kindness, Belle's mother attempted to save the enchantress' life and when she did manage to rescue and revive the cunning lady, she healed her heart and crushed every trace of bitterness in it...The enchantress now knew the meaning of mercy and forgiveness and finally promised restoration to weaken the curse she had pronounced on the kingdom of Beaumont and all its people...However, just as her fall off the cliff would take time to heal, the spell she had placed would take seasons year after year to weaken in effect...Yet, in due time the miracle would still be destined to present itself without holding back a single good blessing...


	66. Chapter 66

Looking out at the expanse of view from her suite balcony on this bright and warm morning, Belle could not help but be overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts of their past and future while she reflected on all that was revealed to them by Monsieur and the returned subjects of their kingdom of Beaumont the day before...She has a past indeed and now, she could wonder about the endless possibilities of her future...The story of her childhood was clear now, and she could continue to seek her beloved mother whom she has never actually shared a word of care and love with...To think that she was once present and had lived in this very castle which she has come to call a second new "home," her heart was pounding with excitement and anticipation...And not only her most-loved yet hardly-ever-seen mother, but Adam's long-lost parents as well were a part of her past and his...It was like a lovely legend which they unknowingly shared...

A soft knock on the door was heard..."Come in," she permitted.

It was none other than her dearest Prince who entered, wearing an affectionate smile which he could offer only to his beautiful Princess...When he approached her more closer, she could see him holding something in his both hands...

It was when he finally reached her that she was able to behold a stalk of intriguing rose he held up for her...Belle was surprised to observe that...

"This flower just bloomed in my balcony not too long ago, Belle...I almost can't believe its petals come in all seven colors of the rainbow...Do you like this, Belle?" Adam expectantly asked.

She was immensely touched and smiled, "Thank you, I love this rose...It's like a miracle gift from above, Adam..."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "I dreamt of us again...with everyone, especially our parents here..."

She chuckled, "So did I...You were so happy..."

He held her hands close, "The carriage is ready...I'm just a little nervous at the thought of beholding them once more in the woods where the home of my dearest beloved used to be..."

She understood, as she felt the same about the only place of her childhood where all the elders of their kingdom had finally predicted to be where her mother and Adam's parents would be dwelling at during this very moment.

Assuring the Prince once more, she said, "Not to worry, they have been waiting for us long enough...It will be well with us..."

He was glad and smiled, "I can't wait for our wedding right after reuniting with them!"

Her cheeks blushed faint pink at his words, "It's wonderful..."

They grasped each other's hands and together walked out of Belle's suite with hope brimming in their hearts...


End file.
